


Breeding Instincts

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Instincts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubcon to Consensual, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When Adventurer Remi decides to taking a daring, foolish risk, and explore the underground catacombs for a supposed treasure, he finds himself lost without any hope of getting out. If that wasn't bad enough, he crosses paths with a Minotaur who drags him back to his lair and proclaims him to be his new "breeding bitch".Remi resists at first but after drinking a special potion that transforms him into a woman, he quickly succumbs to the beast's lusts and becomes a fully blown broodmare. Everything is peaceful in this new little domain she's found herself in but the birth of her firstborn will change everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Henrik - all original concepts, characters and ideas belong to him  
> It took a hella long time but it is finally done!  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Well, they had said that exploring the lowest depths of the underground was a stupid fucking idea. He just hadn’t been smart enough to listen to them. 

Panting softly, hands on his thin hips, Remi slowly took in his surroundings, biting back the panic steadily building in his chest. Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all looked familiar. He might as well be standing on the moon, that was how lost he was. Every which way he turned revealed more and more unfamiliar sites and, at one point while he was stupidly turning around on the spot, he realized he didn’t know which way he had come in from. Freezing midturn, eyes darting about, a hard sigh rushed out from between his lips. Yes, it looked official, no mistaking it, no getting around it…he was fucking lost, and not just any kind of lost, he was badly lost. The worst kind of lost. 

There was no map to the underground. You went in with nothing more than the hope that you wouldn’t get lost and well, it looked as though that hope wasn’t coming through for him because he was in one of the deepest levels, entirely cut off from the rest of civilization, and he was incredibly, shockingly, terrifyingly lost. Lightly tugging on one earlobe, a manic grin spread across his face as he desperately tried not to dissolve into shrieks of dismay, Remi sucked in a deep breath through his nose, held it to the count of ten then let it out slowly. Alright so yes, it looked as though his stupidity levels had hit an all time high and now, he was paying dearly do it but, he couldn’t let that take him down. 

He was a smart man…at times. And smart men knew that staying put while lost in the underground was a huge mistake. No one was going to come looking for him when they realized he was missing. Instead, the response would be ‘the shithead knew he was getting into and now, he’s gone and killed himself by being an idiot’. Then, everyone would go on about their lives, maybe occasionally giving him a second thought, perhaps even wondering how he had met his doom (Starvation? Dehydration? Injury? Eaten alive by one of the many monsters that roamed these dark lands?!) then he would fade away into the recess of their memory, perhaps to be dragged out a few more times or lost forever amongst the sea of no longer needed memories. 

Needless to say, he couldn’t expect a rescue mission. No, if he wanted to get out of this, he was going to have to do it himself. And that couldn’t be done if he continued to stand around like a ninny. Sucking in another deep breath, Remi clapped his hands together in front of his chest. First, he closely scrutinized his surroundings so as to determine what would be the best way to go. However, it became quickly apparent that there really was nothing really to indicate any which way held the way out. He couldn’t hear any water nor, really, any sounds at all. Everything was damped down in the underground. Finally, he realized he was going to just have to pick a way and hope for the best. It was a dangerous, stupid plan but it was the only one he had. There was no way to tell if one way was better than the other. All he could do was hope, and goddamn, he hated even the thought of that. 

Picking his bag off the floor, comforted by the reassuring weight of the food and water canteen inside of it, he slung it over his shoulder, picked a random direction and started walking. While it was absolutely horrible to be so incredibly lost, at least he couldn’t fucking hardly see anything. The lantern strapped firmly to his hip illuminated very little, barely enough for him to see where he was going. Gods, why had he thought this was a good idea again? Oh, that’s right, because he’s an idiot! Even if there was some great treasure down here that could make him the richest man in the world (according to local legend, at least), there hadn’t been any reason to believe he could find it or that he could get it back up to the surface. He had known how many people had died down here, he knew how dangerous it was but had that stopped him? No siree, he bumbled forward like the absolute ass that he was, got himself into this shitty as fuck situation and now, he was probably going to die. No, scratch that, death was imminent. He was going to die down here, in the dark, swathed in his own idiocy. 

Shaking away those dark thoughts, Remi continued forward, unwilling to allow the black cloud hanging over his head to stop him. He would get out, he just needed to keep telling himself that. He would get out. He would find a way. The most important thing was not to give into despair. He wasn’t dead yet, after all. Knowing that the slightest slipup from result in him dying, Remi paid extra close attention to where he was going, ears perked for the slightest sound that might indicate danger. He had been walking for a while when, suddenly, there was a pinprick of light in the distance. His heart jumped up into his throat. With a loud gasp, he nearly broke into a run but forced himself to stop at the last moment. The light was still far too small to see properly. 

Still, it was light! It was definitely light! Hope bloomed afresh in his chest. Picking up the pace just a touch, he carefully made his way towards it, his body feeling lighter and lighter as it got brighter and brighter. The closer he got, he realized that it was an opening at the top of a small, rocky decline. Easy enough to climb up, took hardly any exertion at all. Still, he carefully chose with rock to grab to pull himself up, aware that it would be easy enough to go tumbling backwards. However, it proved to be no trouble at all to get himself up. Standing in the opening, all the air rushed out of his lungs when he caught sight of what was in front of him. 

He hadn’t found a way out but instead, what he had found was some kind of lost city of stone. Spread out in front of him were giant crumbled buildings, all of them in various states of decay. Overhead, there was a massive hole, through which sunlight was pouring into. Half climbing, half sliding down, Remi momentarily forgot about his lost predicament as he stared up at wonder at the marvelous architecture surrounding him. He hadn’t heard anything about a lost city being around here. Was he the first to discover it? That would be fantastic! Imagine him, someone people probably thought was a moron for trying to conquer the ruins, coming back with the location of a secret city on his tongue! He would be famous! 

Not to mention, the hole hovering above him may provide a way out. It was too sunny to see well but once it started to down, he might be able to see it if was at all possible to climb all the way up there. Figuring that that, for right now, was his best way out, Remi decided it was about time for a rest. Plopping down where he stood, he slid his bag off his shoulder, flipped it open to retrieve some food and his canteen when he suddenly heard something moving behind him. Jumping to his feet, hand flying to the knife strapped to his belt, he expected it to be nothing, for him to be jumping at shadows so when he looked up to find not nothing but instead, a massive Minotaur standing a few paces away from him, he near about wet himself. 

It was…huge, perhaps even the biggest he had ever seen. Several stones taller than him with a chest like a barrel, muscular legs that ended in cloven hooves, covered in thick, shaggy hair and at the top, a bull’s head with long horns curving upwards, it was monstrous. Large red eyes stared at him, watching him with what he wouldn’t hesitate to say was a hint of amusement. Swallowing hard, fear shrieking like a child inside his chest, Remi considered his two options: fight or run. Both were insanely stupid. He couldn’t fight a Minotaur! He was five foot two, weighed about the same as a teenage girl and the last time he had fought something, it had been a slime out in the woods and he had fucking lost! But running wasn’t an option either. Sure, he was quick but this was a fucking Minotaur! He was nowhere near as fast as they were said to be. Hiding wouldn’t work either since he didn’t see any places to hide, and if he tried to speed off to look for one, the Minotaur would be right on him. 

“Well, well.” The Minotaur suddenly spoke, its voice deep, husky and rough, “Look what has stumbled into my palace.” 

Remi stared at the beast, jaw nearly on the dusty ground. Minotaurs…could talk?! There was no mention of that in any of the logs he’d read. How…how could it talk?! Monsters don’t talk or, at least, he didn’t think they did. Taking a few steps forward, the Minotaur did something that looked like a smile but came off as more as a snarling grimace, revealing two lines of sharp, yellow teeth. Squeaking, Remi stumbled backwards, whipping his knife out of its holder. Holding it out in front of him, his heart going a mile a minute, he yelped, “Stay back!” 

“Or what?” The Minotaur asked, clearly amused, “Will you sting me?” 

Shit, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Bad enough that he got himself lost but now, he was going to be taken down by a weird, talking Minotaur, right after he had found something incredible, as well as a possible way out?! No, he couldn’t allow that! He wasn’t a fighter, not in any way but if he could just stun the Minotaur, distract it, he might be able to make a run for it. There was no way he’d be able to climb out but he could, at least, disappear back into the darkness of the underground, where he might be able to bid his time until the Minotaur left. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he braced himself, sent a little prayer to the Gods to help him in the most dire of moments then raced forward, knife held tightly in his hands. The plan was to go for its thigh, take a swipe, then when it reached down to grab him or whatever, he’d swing at its eyes, blinding it, giving him the chance to run. Well, that was the plan, at least. Not surprisingly, it didn’t work out like that. He got right up to the Minotaur, was about to swing when it lazily reached down, grabbed him by the arm, lifted him up off the ground as though he weighed no more than a child’s doll, smiled widely as he struggled, kicking out his legs in an desperate attempt to get free then proceeded to throw him. 

Landing with a hard thump several feet away from the Minotaur, all the breath was forced out of his lungs on impact. Gasping, his lungs seizing as they tried to pull in air, in so much fucking pain that he couldn’t think straight, Remi rolled over, managed to get to his knees then a cloven hoof slammed into his stomach. There was a split moment when he thought his soul had been ejected from his body because there was no pain, no sense of impact then the whole world was going black. Falling over onto his back, weird gurgles slipping out of his gaping mouth, hands shakily going to his stomach, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the Minotaur standing over him, and that ugly, hideous fucking smile. 

-

Every single inch of his body hurt. 

Breathing slowly, not wanting to move, not wanting to be awake, Remi willed the pain to go away, to recede back to wherever it had come from. Not surprisingly, it didn’t but thankfully, it didn’t get any worse when he finally opened up his eyes. Which was good, because he needed all the energy he had to be freaked out by where he found himself. Instead of being face down in the dirt back in that incredible city he had found, he was instead in what was some kind of bedroom, if it could even be called that. It was a room with a bed in it, at least. A bed he was currently occupying. Made from what looked like animal pelts spread out on top of what was probably a large flat rock, it was comfortable enough, and really rather large, as though it was built to accommodate someone of immense stature. 

The realization fully hit him after his body had already reacted. Springing out of bed, the muscles in his back and legs screaming in protest at the sudden movement, Remi stumbled backwards, his foot catching on something then went tumbling down to the hard ground. Panting hard, a tiny pulse of terror reverberating through his chest, he wildly looked around, halfway expecting for the Minotaur to be there, watching him with those cruel red eyes. There was, however, nothing there. He was all alone. Calming down just a little, still ready to run if anything happen, Remi slowly got his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain. Looking around, he more closely inspected the room he had found himself in. 

It was big, nearly empty expect for what looked to be a crudely made stone table, and had what was possibly an entryway to the far right. A large hide of an animal he couldn’t identify hung from the wall. It was billowing slightly as though a draft was coming in somewhere from behind it. Hung on the smooth walls were multiple lanterns, all lit and illuminating the room. Despite the large number of light sources, the room was still somewhat dim. It only took one complete 360 degree turn for him to decide that he hated it. He hated this room with a burning passion. Something about it felt so…dingy and unwelcoming. He wanted out, he wanted to get out of here! The Minotaur could return at any moment, and he really did not want to be here when it did! 

Setting his eyes on the animal hide hanging on the wall, he started forward without any kind of plan of how he was going to get out or what he would do if he ran into the Minotaur when, to his horror, the animal hide was pushed to the side and the exact thing he didn’t want to see was right there. Striding into the room with an air of arrogance, the Minotaur snorted loudly, regarding Remi with sadistically amused red eyes. Tilting it’s head slightly, it chuckled, a horrible grating noise that reminded him of rocks being rubbed together and asked, “Going somewhere, my mate?” 

 

“I’m leaving.” Remi squeaked, moving backwards as the Minotaur stepped further into the room, the animal hide slipping back to cover up the entrance once more. 

“Are you now?” The Minotaur asked softly, striding closer and closer, “Well, now, we can’t have that, can we? Not after I went through so much trouble to bring you back to my home.” 

“Why…why bring me here?” Remi asked shakily, backing up further, not realizing he was moving closer to the bed. “What do you want? If you’re going to kill me-!” 

“Oh, no, no. Nothing like that.” The Minotaur shook its great, shaggy head, “I wouldn’t kill such a beautiful bitch.”

“Then why?!” Remi demanded, his voice high pitched and obviously terrified, his skin crawling at the Minotaur calling him both ‘beautiful’ and ‘bitch’. The back of his knees suddenly hit the makeshift bed, causing him to go off balance. Flailing his arms wildly, he tumbled backwards, landing on top of the animal hides with a loud ‘omph!’. Scrambling away as the Minotaur closed in on him, he tried to get off the bed, hoping to be able to skirt around the beast but before he could move very far, the Minotaur lashed out with one muscular arm, grabbed a hold of his heel and dragged him back. Squealing in a terribly undignified fashion, Remi stared upwards, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging out of their sockets as the Minotaur began to climb up onto the bed with him. 

“What…what…what…” He chanted on repeat, sounding like a broken record, his head slowly shaking. His head was spinning. A horrible, putrid smell was coming off the monster, making his stomach roll sickeningly inside of him. Staring into those red eyes, he got the feeling that this was what a juicy piece of meat felt like before it was about to be devoured. He couldn’t understand. None of this made any goddamn sense! If the Minotaur wasn’t going to kill him, then why…why was he here?! Why was the damned monster looking at him like that?! 

“Such a pretty thing.” The Minotaur murmured, seemingly more to itself than to Remi. Reaching forward, it lightly trailed the tips of its huge, blunt fingers down his chest, “Perfect to bear my young.” 

Cold scorched his skin. Every process within his body came to a complete standstill as those words bounced around violently inside his mind. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, not even when the Minotaur started to pull down his pants. Bear…its…young. He repeated the words to himself, over and over again, each time the volume grew until it was nearly deafening. It couldn’t…it couldn’t possibly mean…he was a man, he couldn’t get pregnant, he couldn’t give birth and that was besides the goddamn point. What in the holy fuck did it mean ‘bear it’s young’?! And was he really so stupid that he needed to ask himself that!? His pants were already off, the beast was in the process of ripping his shirt apart; he really didn’t need any other fucking explanation. 

Finally coming to his sense, Remi screamed, “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

Curling one hand into a tight fist, he took a swing at the Minotaur. He didn’t miss. Instead, he made square contact with its cheek. Pain radiated up his arm but the beast…the beast looked completely unfazed. If anything, it looked even more amused. Chortling softly, it wrapped its strong fingers around Remi’s wrist and, for a brief second, he was terrified that it might crush his bones as punishment for resisting but instead, it abruptly wrenched him up, off the bed and dropped him onto the floor. Landing hard on his knees, crying out in pain from the impact, Remi tried to stand but was stopped when the Minotaur grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenched his head back, giving him a full view of something that made the blood inside his veins run cold. 

Right in front of his face was a massive cock. Completely limp, not even the slightest hint of it being close to erection but still terrifyingly huge. Reaching up to grab the Minotaur’s hairy wrist, he tried to yank away, tried to get him to turn him loose but it was like pulling at forged steel. Reaching down with its other hand, it wrapped its fingers around its cock then raised it up until the head was level with Remi’s mouth. Clamping his lips tightly shut, he looked defiantly up at the Minotaur, despite his body violently shaking. One look into those cold, amused eyes clearly told him what it wanted. No way in hell, no way in any goddamn universe was he going to put that disgusting thing into his mouth! Pressing the head of its vile cock against the seam of his lips, it chuckled low in its throat. 

“Open up.” It said with a chortle. “Come now, don’t be difficult, bitch.” 

“Fuck you.” Remi seethed through clenched teeth. 

“Now, now.” The Minotaur smiled a leering, threatening grin, “It isn’t good to make someone like me angry.” Releasing its cock, the Minotaur reached up to grab one of Remi’s hands. Leaning down, it brought it close to its mouth, then opened up to reveal its yellow teeth. “How much pressure do you think it would take to bite one of your fingers off? I’ve never tried it before so I’m so very curious.”

As though to prove just how curious it was, the beast placed Remi’s fingers into its mouth and began to bite down. A bucket of ice dropped into his stomach. For a moment, all he could do was stare, slackjawed, as the monster placed more and more pressure on his fingers. It was when he felt the skin break on one of his fingers (he couldn’t tell which, all of them hurt) that he crashed back to the present moment. Immediately catching into the fact that the monster was obviously not just doing this to intimidate him but would actually bite off his fingers to make him behave, Remi screeched, “Alright, I get it! Please, please don’t!”

Sliding his fingers out of its mouth, it smiled mockingly, “There now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Releasing his hand, the monster returned its own to his cock, brought it back to its previous position then went still, clearly waiting for Remi to make the next move. Flexing his fingers, indents of the monster’s teeth marring his skin, a pearl of blood swelling up from a cut on his ring finger, Remi swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. Gods, he didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want that horrid thing in his mouth but, there was no way out of it, was there? This freakish lout would seriously hurt him if he refused, and it wasn’t like he could escape with his own strength. Sucking in a deep breath, Remi stretched his mouth open wide, grimacing when his jaw popped. This was going to be beyond horrible. It was going to be nightmarish, ghastly, despicable and worse, unforgettable. Flinching when the beast led the head of its cock to his now open mouth, Remi clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see it happening. 

“Don’t bite me, bitch.” The Minotaur said coolly, “Or I might just bite yours off.” 

Before Remi could think of a way to respond to that, the Minotaur pushed its cock through his lips then continued pushing, steadily pulling Remi forward as inch after inch slid inside until his nose was buried in the monster’s foul smelling fur. Tears immediately sprung up into his eyes, cascading down his face as the Minotaur’s massive cock slipped down his throat. Gagging violently, his skin tight and hot, blood pounding in his ears, heart racing in his chest, black spots popping up in his vision, Remi weakly pushed against the beast. He couldn’t breathe! The monster’s cock was so massive that it was completely cutting off his airway! He was going to suffocate on a monster’s dick! His throat was screaming in agony. Every inch burned as though a red hot iron had been directly shoved down his esophagus. Dizziness swamped him. He felt so incredibly sick, and like he might vomit at any moment. It was so much worse than he ever could have thought. It was beyond horrific, it had ascended to an otherworldly type of hideous.

Above him, the Minotaur growled loudly, “Your mouth pussy is so tight! This your first taste of a monster’s cock? Huh?”

Remi could barely hear the words over the blood roaring in his ears. If he didn’t get some air into his lungs soon, he was going to pass out. He doubted the beast would even stop if he did. Blessedly, the beast pulled him backwards as it was slipping its cock out. Knowing that this couldn’t be the end, that the monster was going to fuck its mouth with all of its cruelty, all its inhumanity, Remi sucked in the deepest breath he could manage before the Minotaur was roughly shoving its cock back in. Just as he suspected, the beast set a hard, wicked pace. Focusing all of his attention, all of his strength on getting breath in when he was able, Remi went limp, simply allowing the beast to fuck his mouth as he saw fit. Thankfully, the Minotaur seemed to have no issue with this. It continued to violently violate his mouth, forcing its cock far down his throat, all of its attention most likely focused on what was making it feel good, rather than how Remi felt. Not that that was surprising in any way, shape or form. 

“What a fucking fantastic little cum dumpster you are.” The Minotaur laughed, a hard edge to its voice as it panted, “Throat as tight as a virgin pussy, and an ass that probably has never had the taste of any cock, let alone a monster’s. You’re going to be a perfect mate, my perfect bitch. I can’t wait to fill your belly up with my seed.” 

Rolling its hips, pulling Remi all the way onto its cock, fully impaling him on it, causing him to gag loudly, his throat constricting as the massive girth forced its way down, the Minotaur snorted, giving its great shaggy head a shake as it continued to brutally thrust, “One look, and I could tell. You were perfect to bear my young. With those hips, that body, there’s no one better suited to be my bitch. While it’s disappointing that, despite having a face and body like that, you’re a male, that can all be fixed.” 

Fixed? What in the hell did it mean by fixed? There was nothing wrong, not broken about his gender! Sure, he might get confused for a woman a lot, and even he had to admit that he had girlish features but he was a man, nonetheless! There was no fixing him because there was nothing wrong with him! Burning with shame, indignation and disgust, Remi tried to move his thoughts away from the Minotaur’s disturbing words but the only other thing to focus on was the beast’s cock, and that wasn’t any better. A deep throbbing pain had settled into his heads. His chest was unbearably hot and tight. Nausea so intense that he was shocked he hadn’t puked yet whirled around in his stomach. This…it was torture. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it before he simply snapped. His teeth…they were so close to the monster’s cock…how easy it would be to just bite down, to slide his mouth shut and puncture the foul rod. 

But…he knew it was probably nothing more foolish than to do so – while he doubted the beast would kill him since he seemed to hold some value to the devil, the blasted thing didn’t seem at all hesitant to injure him and Remi couldn’t be certain how far it was willing to go to get him to submit. Would it take his legs? Arms? Beat him until he couldn’t move then continue raping him while he lay bleeding and in agony on the ground? It wouldn’t be shocking if it did. While this…this was agony, this was horrific, he knew the Minotaur could do so much worse. He just…he just needed to get through it, he needed to endure, to take whatever the beast did so, when given the chance, he could make his escape. Even if it meant dying out in the underground, that was a far better fate than being stuck here, treated like a plaything by something so hideous. 

Suddenly, the Minotaur letting out a grating, grinding moan. Inside his mouth, the monster’s cock swelled impossibly larger. Remi’s eyes widened then clenched shut when he realized what was happening. Cumming, the vile thing was cumming and he sincerely doubted it would take its disgusting cock out before it did. Bracing himself, hating every single hard, rough pant that smashed against the top of his head, wanting nothing more than the chomp down as hard as he could on the beast’s filthy penis, Remi limply flopped around as the beast quickened the pace of its thrusts to an even harder tempo before, finally, let out a guttural roar, sunk the entirety of its cock into his mouth and came. Scalding hot, thick fluid poured down his throat. Twitching slightly, his face burning, saliva running in torrents down his throat, snot and tears mixing together into an incomprehensible mess on his cheeks, Remi swallowed everything down with the sincerest hope that he would vomit it all up later. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Minotaur let out a long, content sigh then finally, pulled its cock out of his mouth. As the nasty member was gliding along his tongue, he was dismayed to realize the beast was still rock hard. Panting hard once his mouth had been fully evacuated, Remi glanced up at the Minotaur and found a blazing, hungry, lust filled stare boring through him. This wasn’t over. No, it had just begun, hadn’t it? Remi whimpered pathetically, slumping as best he could with the Minotaur still holding his hair hostage. No more, he couldn’t take any more of this! He didn’t want this! He wanted to home! He wanted to be free from this beast! 

“Did it taste good, my mate?” The Minotaur cooed, its tone more mocking than gentle. 

“Fuck you.” Remi whispered, wishing he could command himself to vomit and projectile puke all over the Minotaur’s hooves. 

“Such a strong spirit!” The Minotaur’s laughed boomed, echoing throughout the large room, making Remi flinch. “Well, we’ll see how long that lasts.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Remi asked, weakly pulling against the Minotaur’s hold. “If you want a sow, then go find a woman! I’m sure there are plenty of whores who would love to bear your hideous young!” 

Another loud, roaring laugh came from the Minotaur, “Why would waste time seeking out the perfect bitch when one has already fallen right into my lap?” 

“I am a man!” Remi shrieked angrily, lashing out with one leg to kick the Minotaur. It had no effect, other than to make the beast chuckle. “I am not your bitch! I am not your mate! I am a man!!” 

“For now.” It replied lightly with a shrug, “I grow weary with this squabbling. Your throat pussy was enjoyable but I want a taste of your other hole now.” 

Crying out in pain, Remi found himself being dragged up by his hair then unceremoniously tossed back onto the bed. The moment the monster’s hold was gone, he valiantly attempted to scramble away but was quickly caught again when the Minotaur grabbed hold of his ankle. Yanking him back, the Minotaur, to his horror, began to climb up onto the bed as well. Immediately understanding where this was going, Remi had a very quick argument with himself: fight or comply. The monster already had a hold on him – if it were to tighten its grip, it could crush his ankle but if he didn’t fight, he was going to be raped. He…he didn’t want to be raped but he didn’t want to be beaten to a pulp either! Being raped was going to be horrific but it was something he could walk away from! Getting his legs ripped off was not something he could just walk off! 

Whimpering, sobs pressing at the back of his throat, as the Minotaur roughly turned him over onto his stomach, grabbing one arm that began to flail around as though it had a mind of its own and it did not want this to happen, Remi squirmed when the Minotaur pressed his arm and a considerable amount of its weight onto his back. Holding him down, its weight easily keeping him from getting up, the Minotaur eased up behind him, its other hand roughly fondling his ass. Shuddering in disgust, tears burning in the corners of his eyes, Remi cried out, “Don’t do this! Please! I can’t give birth! I can’t get pregnant!” 

“Not yet, you can’t.” The Minotaur informed casually, giving his ass cheek a firm squeeze. Releasing Remi’s arm, he squeezed, fondled and caressed his ass, still easily preventing him from escaping, “That’ll come later.” 

“Later-“ Remi gasped then his voice was caught off by a short, sharp cry when the Minotaur spread his cheeks, leaned down and pressed a rough, hot tongue against his asshole. Curling his fingers into the animal hide, his face contorting into a mask of disgust, humiliation and mortification, he tried once more to squirm away but found it hopeless. All he could do was squirm and writhe as the monster massaged his hole with its tongue. Why? Why was this happening to him?! Of all the things that could have happened to him while lost in the underground, why had he gotten kidnapped by a vile, lewd beast?! Why was he going to be raped by such a monster?! 

“So sweet.” The Minotaur murmured, its hot breath brushing sickeningly along his skin. 

“Shut up-!” His body violently twitched when the beast began to prod his entrance with the tip of its tongue. Holding his hips steady as he tried in vain to squirm away, it pushed hard until its tongue slid into him. Groaning loudly, back arching, legs kicking out as pain radiated up his spine, Remi reached down to grab fistfuls of the monster’s hair, tugging weakly as it shoved its vile tongue deeper and deeper inside. Chuffing loudly, breath slamming against his prickling skin, the monster seemed entirely unfazed by his struggling. When a good amount of its tongue was inside, it began to slowly swirl it around, rubbing hard against his stretched out muscles. 

The sensation was beyond disgusting, easily reaching up into vomit inducing territory it was so incredibly unpleasant. Panting hard, sweat rolling down his forehead, his body somehow both cold and hot at the same time, a terrible combination of mortification and horror burning a hole in the center of his chest, Remi struggled not to puke as the beast continued to defile its ass with its tongue. In the back of his mind, he understood that this was just the beginning, that something far worse couldn’t be far behind it. The beast wouldn’t bring him here with just the intention to tongue fuck him. No, not unless it could ejaculate from its tongue and, despite the surprise of discovering Minotaurs (or, at least, this Minotaur) could talk, he was fairly goddamn certain that the beast was using its tongue to prepare his ass for something much more terrible. 

“Please.” Remi weakly begged, a sob pressing at the back of his throat, “Please, let me go. I don’t want this! I don’t want-!” 

Slipping its tongue out, leaving behind an abhorrent sensation of wetness inside of him, the Minotaur snorted loudly, “Keep begging, bitch. It only makes me want to break you in even more.” 

“I’m not your bitch!” Remi howled, furiously kicking out his legs, momentarily forgetting the whole ‘bear with it and escape’ later mindset, “Get off! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” 

“We’ll see how long you’re talking like that after you get a taste of me.” The Minotaur said in a husky, amused voice. Placing one hand firmly onto the center of Remi’s back, it pushed one of its large fingers into his sopping wet hole, causing him to squeal in pain. Despite being smaller than the tongue that had just been inside of him, its finger was more solid and immediately began to thrust roughly, forcibly spreading him open without a single iota of tact or grace. Before he had time to adjust to one finger, another was shoved in, sending a fresh wave of agony racing through him. Heels scrambling against the animal hides, his ass rising up into the air in an attempt to get away, Remi howled, wailed and sobbed as a third finger was added, stretching his hole to what felt like its limit. 

“I’ll break!” He screamed, “You’re going to break my ass!” 

“Hush.” The Minotaur playfully reprimanded him, “This isn’t hardly anything at all.” 

“Stop-!” Remi gagged, saliva streaming out of the corner of his mouth, “Please, stop-!” 

“Now, then.” The Minotaur mused, completely ignoring Remi’s pleas, “Where is it? I should have found it by now.” 

“Found-!” His words were cut off by a loud, startled squeal when one of the beast’s fingers bumped up against something inside him, sending a bolt of shameful heat racing up his spine. Jaw dropping open, eyes stretched open wide, Remi gasped hard then coughed out a wailing moan when the horrid thing pressed hard against that one spot again. Good…it felt good! Even though his ass was being violated by a monster’s fingers, it felt good! Sobbing softly, Remi covered his face with his hands and moaned, “Stop! Stop! I don’t want-! I don’t want this-!”

“Found it.” The Minotaur chuckled huskily, turning all of his attention to that one particular spot. Rubbing it vigorously, assaulting Remi with wave after wave of despicable pleasure, it cooed, “Cum. Cum for me, my mate. Cum with my fingers deep inside your pussy.” 

He didn’t want to cum! But if the monster kept rubbing that spot, he was going to. His cock was rock hard. Precum was leaking out of the slit, soaking the animal hide beneath him. Writhing on top of the soft fur, Remi sobbed, coughed and wailed as a wild fire of pressure and fire raged in the pit of his belly. This…this couldn’t feel good! His body, his ass couldn’t, wouldn’t feel good from being ravaged by a beast’s fingers! But how could he deny it when he was already on the verge of cumming?! What reasoning could he give, other than his treacherous body was betraying him?! It felt good, it felt so incredibly good and he hated it, but there was no way to escape. He couldn’t break free of the monster’s hold. Even if he could, what awaited him if he tried that hard to resist? Being raped and mutilated?! He was trapped, imprisoned by a lewd beast and he was cumming! The monster’s fingers were making him cum! No, no, no, he didn’t want to! He didn’t want to cum! He didn’t want the beast to make him cum! 

Arching his back, burying his face into the soft fur of the hides, Remi unconsciously raised his ass up into the air, letting out a muffled, despair filled cry as he ejaculated. He wanted it to hurt, to burn, to feel terrible but, perhaps unsurprisingly, it felt the exact opposite. Golden waves of delectable, horrible pleasure rolled through him. It felt beyond good…it felt incredible. He couldn’t ever remember having an orgasm that felt as amazing as the one the vile monster’s fingers had just given him. Collapsing back down onto the hides, the pleasure of orgasm slowly receding, Remi panted hard, then sobbed bitterly. He couldn’t believe it…he had cum, he had actually came while having his ass unwilling fucked by a monster’s fingers, he had cum without his cock even being touched, and, what’s worse, it had felt so good, to the point that he could still feel the afterglow. Gagging on the shame, Remi tried to push himself up, tried to crawl away but the Minotaur kept him firmly in place. 

“We’re not done here, bitch.” It said, then something huge, hot and hard was pressing against his ass. “Open wide and accept my seed. You may not be able to become pregnant yet but I’m sure your stomach will rejoice in receiving something so delicious.” 

There was no strength left in him. He couldn’t find the will to resist anymore. Going limp on the bed, Remi sobbed openly, tears streaming down his cheeks as the muscles in his back and legs tensed up when the beast began to push its huge cock inside of him. There was the slightest twinge of pain but the combined effort of the beast’s tongue and fingers seemed to have prepped him enough to get the muscles in his ass ready. A hard breath rushed out of him, followed by a low, pathetic whine when the beast thrust forward, burying half of its immense girth inside of him. While his ass didn’t immediately bow down and comply with the unexpected invasion, it didn’t protest as much as he wanted it to. Sliding further, pushing until the beast’s pubic bone was resting snug against his ass, the Minotaur let out a loud, groaning breath, gave one of Remi’s ass cheeks a hearty slap, causing him to yelp in surprise then grabbed hold of his hips in a punishingly tight grip and began fucking him in earnest. 

Rocked back and forth on top of the animal hides, Remi stared vacantly at the rock wall, his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes heavy lidded. It hurt…but nowhere as much as he wanted. For once, he wanted the pain, he wanted the misery because…in its absence, pleasure and heat had returned to replace it. He…he was being raped by a huge cock, one that was attached to a Minotaur and it felt good. Leaning down, the Minotaur pressed the flat edge of its tongue against his back and licked up the line of his spine. Bringing its mouth close to his ear, it breathed, “Welcome to your new life, my mate. Whoever you were, whatever your dreams were, abandon them all now because this,” the Minotaur rotated its hips, wrenching a gasping moan out of Remi, “this is your purpose now. Accept it, embrace it, live to be my mate, my broodmare, the mother of my young.”

“Please.” Remi whispered, “Stop-“

“There’s no escape, bitch. Defy me and I will gift to you a pain so exquisite, so alien that your mind will shatter. Submit to me, obey my every command, accept my seed and bear my young, and you will spend the rest of your days relishing in joy, bliss and pleasure. Enjoy your new life, my beautiful bitch, because there is no escaping it.”

“I beg you-“ The words faltered in his throat. He was going to cum. The beast was going to make him cum again. Panting unevenly, heat rushing over the surface of his skin, Remi let out a sharp cry, his eyes clenching closed as he came once more. Just like the first, this one felt incredible. Pleasure, white hot and terrifyingly intense, coursed through him, burning an afterimage of its decadence into his nerves and veins. The monster continued to fuck him even as he was cumming, repeatedly driving its cock deep inside, pummeling into him with a ferocity that, if his mind wasn’t so boggy, he’d be terrified of. 

He came three more times before the beast, finally, threw its head back, letting out a loud, bone rattling roar as it spent itself inside of him. Hot sperm flowed through his abused insides, coating the muscles in a thick coat. By that time, Remi was so out of it, so exhausted and overwhelmed, that all he could manage was a weak whimper and a few tears. Shaking its great, shaggy head, the Minotaur flipped him over onto his back, braced its large hands on either side of his chest and continued to ravage his sloppy, jizzed filled hole. Staring up at the ceiling, Remi moaned softly, the realization that there might not be any getting out of this dawning in some far reaches of his mind, currently far beyond his reach, and came again when the beast bumped up against the special spot inside of him. 

“Work hard for me, my mate, and bear an army of my young.” The beast whispered, dragging its tongue up Remi’s sweaty chest. “In exchange, I will bless you with a life filled only with joy and pleasure.”

-

The following days were a blur, filled to the brink with nothing but the Minotaur fucking him in every way imaginable. Remi found himself stretched, contorted and shoved into positions he didn’t even know were possible. Every inch of his body was fondled, lick and covered in the beast’s semen at some point. His ass, mouth, hands, armpits, chest, feet and thighs were all used as playthings to get the Minotaur off. Shoved onto his stomach or back; his knees pushed back until they were at his shoulders; hands and knees pressed against the animal hides or the hard ground; held upside down, the beast’s cock in his mouth while it tongue fucked his sloppy hole, or held vertically in the air, his legs dangling uselessly as the beast raped his ass. So much of the beast’s cum had gone into his stomach that he was shocked his insides didn’t simply burst. There were long stretches that he couldn’t even remember – they were just black voids, filled with snippets and glimpses of what he was forced to do. He assumed that he was probably unconscious or right on the verge of passing out during those stretches of time. 

There was, however, no escaping the pleasure and heat the beast inflicted on him. Regardless of viciously the beast raped him, he always came multiple times – sometimes, even there was nothing left in his balls and he was dry cumming, the burning sensation, somehow, managing to heighten the pleasure of his orgasm even further. Even though the monster seem uninterested in his pleasure and, instead, focused solely on what made it feel good, Remi found himself under pleasure’s thumb for the entirety of the time. There was no cease, no end, no escape and no pause. It continued on and on and on, burning itself into his veins, becoming a normalcy, instead of a fluke. It became only worse during the rare moments when the Minotaur did something that elicited a burst of white hot pleasure, and exploited it repeatedly until Remi was cumming water. By the end of what he thought had to be the fourth day but could very well have been the third or fifth (there was no way to tell the passage of time in the Minotaur’s lair since all the light came from flames, rather than the sun), he found himself doing something that made his stomach violently turn over: he started to want it. He started to want that pleasure. He wanted to be made to feel good again. That realization alone had been enough to give him some incentive to try and escape. When the Minotaur had finally tired, after fucking him for what felt like hours, it had slipped away, leaving to go somewhere beyond the animal hide obscuring the door. 

Despite his legs feeling like jello and not having an ounce of strength left in his body, Remi managed to get himself to his feet, made three shaky steps forward before stopping. Trembling so badly that he was afraid he might topple himself over, Remi stared at the motionless animal hide. What…what was he doing? In his current state, he’d be lucky to even make it over to the door! Escaping…that just wasn’t possible right now but if not now, when? He had no idea when the Minotaur might next give him a chance to make a break for it. And if…if he continued to endure this, if he continued to be subjugated by the Minotaur’s cock, he…he didn’t know what would happen to him. Already, it felt like his mind was cracking. Day in and day out, fucked endlessly, mercilessly by that monster’s fat cock, forced to cum over and over again until he was certain that he couldn’t cum anymore but still cumming regardless, he could feel it taking a toll on him. Even as he stood there, the monster’s cum sliding down his thighs, there was a weird itching, a bizarre longing plaguing his lower region. His ass…felt empty, as though it wanted…it wanted the beast’s cock back inside of him. 

Shaking his head then immediately regretting having done so when that caused a wave of dizziness, Remi tried to fight those thoughts, tried to force them away but it was so hard. It was so hard to think strange. His body…something weird was happening to his body. Why? Why was he craving that despicable pleasure? Why would he ever want that horrendous cock back inside of him? His ass was already stretched out to an unusable proportion so why? Why did he feel so empty?! The monster, the beast…it was breaking him down. It was breaking him, his mind, his body were all being shattered, fragmented, devastated until he warped. That…that was what the beast wanted, wasn’t it? That was what it meant by ‘breaking him in’. Remi shuddered violently, a cube of cold running down his throat. 

If he stayed here much longer, he didn’t know what would happen to him. Would he become a lifeless doll, his mind so utterly ruined that he just simply stopped existing? Whatever it was, he knew he didn’t…he didn’t want it but still, he couldn’t make his legs move. The words the Minotaur had spoken days ago floated before his mind’s eye: defy and except agony. If he tried to escape and was caught, the beast wouldn’t seize raping him. No, it would rip his body apart and rape whatever hole was left. 

He feared what was happening to him but the terror of the beast mutilating him then continuing to rape him, regardless, was far stronger. If he were to try to escape in his current state, he would be caught. There was no doubt in his mind; even taking one more step towards the door was risking incurring the beast’s wrath. He was trapped, imprisoned. Swallowing hard, shakily brushing a lock of sweaty hair away from his face, Remi stared longing at the animal hide. He wanted out, he wanted to leave, he wanted to go home! But, at the same time, there was another want growing somewhere deep inside him, within the very deepest part of his subconscious. A want that he couldn’t quite discern. It wanted heat, it wanted warmth, but as for specifics, his muddled mind couldn’t make any sense of it. Was it the same longing for the pleasure the beast was inflicting on him? Was it the same was longing for the cock to be in him once more? Or, was it even more sinister…a desperate want to be controlled, to be subjugated, to be forced down and have his insides violated over and over again? He didn’t know, he couldn’t think, he wanted out but…there was no way out, was there? At least, not right now. 

Defeated before he even found the courage to start, Remi turned, made his way back over to bed and, somehow, managed to get back up onto it without falling over. Flopping down onto the hides, he curled into a tight ball, squeezing his legs to his chest and distantly wondered what was going to happen to him. The monster said he was its ‘broodmare’ and was going to be the ‘mother of its young’. How was that possible? Last time he checked, men couldn’t get pregnant or give birth, regardless of how much jizz was pumped into their stomachs. Was the monster delusional? Did it think that if it just fucked him repeatedly, he would magically get pregnant? It had said that his gender could be “fixed” and that he wouldn’t be a male for much longer, but what did that meant? Remi couldn’t think of any questions, and thinking about all of that made him nauseous. He didn’t want to think about it anymore but those questions wouldn’t be ignored. Half of him wanted to know what the beast meant, the other half wanted nothing more to sleep, to slip away and momentarily forget that this…this was his fate, and it might be a fate he couldn’t get away from. 

Suddenly, his mind was wrenched away from that scary line of thought when the beast suddenly reappeared. Raising his head slightly, he watched quietly as the beast strolled into the room, holding a comically small bowl in its over large hand. Setting it down on what looked to be a table, the beast walked over to bed, grabbed him by the arm and, to his surprise, wrenched him up, cradled him easily to its chest and carried him over to the table. Plopping down on one of the stones acting as a chair, still holding him in his arms, the beast pulled the bowl over, revealing it was filled to the brim with bright, delicious looking fruit. There wasn’t a single one he recognized but the hungry stomach didn’t care. It was food, and he desperately wanted some. When was the last time he ate? He could vaguely remember the beast bringing him some type of bitter gruel at some point but as for when that had been, he couldn’t tell. Remi’s mouth immediately began to water as his stomach growled noisily. He nearly reached out to snatch one of the brightest, juiciest looking berry but stopped himself. The beast hadn’t given any kind of indication that this food was for him. Wouldn’t be too shocking if it was testing him or making him watch while it ate. It probably expected him to live off a diet consisting solely of its semen. Slumping back against the beast, bowing his head in disappointment, he waited for it to begin eating, or to mock him for thinking this food was his. 

That, however, didn’t happen. Instead, the beast shifted him around a little, getting him into what was apparently a better position. Picking up the bright piece of fruit he’d been eyeing, the beast brought it to his lips and said, “Eat, my mate. This is all for you.” 

He was far too hungry, too tired to refuse the offer – not to mention, grateful that this all wasn’t some show to torture him. Obediently opening up his mouth, Remi’s eyes fluttered closed when the beast popped the berry inside. Biting down, an explosion of flavor spread out across his tongue. It was, quite possibly, the best thing he had ever eaten. He chewed it slowly, allowing himself to relish in the gorgeousness of finally having something to take away the taste of the beast’s cock. Before he finished, the beast was offering him another piece of fruit, which he gladly accepted. While it was bothersome to be fed, rather being given the opportunity to feed himself, he couldn’t find any kind of energy to be annoyed. It was food, it was good and it was going into his stomach. Right now, he couldn’t really fucking complain. 

“That’s a good little bitch.” The Minotaur cooed, giving him a fond squeeze, “See what happens when you listen and do as you’re told? Isn’t this so much better than fighting?” 

Bringing another piece of fruit to his lips, the monster chuckled when he greedily licked the tips of its fingers, “Eat all you want, my little mate. You’ve been so good these past few days. It’s only natural you get a reward.” 

It wasn’t long until the bowl was completely empty. The beast brought its fingers to his mouth and, without a second thought, Remi licked away the left over fruit juice, lazily sucking one a couple of his fingers to make sure that everything had been lapped up. A rumbling, pleased laugh came from somewhere deep inside the beast’s chest. Lightly nuzzling the side of his face, the Minotaur asked softly, “Was it good?” 

Nodding sleepily, hardly able to keep his eyes open now that there was food in his belly, Remi murmured, “Yes, it was, thank you.” 

“Of course, my mate. Now,” the beast stood, walked back over to the bed and gently laid him down onto it, “rest. There’s so much more fun to be had in the days to come. You’ll need all your strength and energy, my little mate.” 

He was so exhausted that he only made out a few words that the Minotaur was saying. Curling up on top of the soft fur, Remi yawned widely, closed his eyes and was about to drift away when he felt the Minotaur climb up onto the bed as well. For a split second, he was absolutely terrified that the beast was going to fuck him again, that he might not actually be allowed to get any sleep but, to his relief, the Minotaur simply laid down beside him, taking up a considerable amount of the bed, tugged him close to his side and wrapped one huge, furry arm around him. It squirmed around a little, stretching out its muscular legs as though it was trying to find just the right spot then went still – it’s only movement being the rise and fall of its mighty chest as it breathed. Pressed close to the hairy side, Remi listened to the rhythm of the beast breathing as sleep closed in on him. 

Something…something was very wrong with him. Why…why was he not fighting? He couldn’t fathom what was going on but he was…comfortable. Being squished to the beast who had just spent days raping him was somehow…comforting? He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand! The beast had just been treating him so roughly so why, why was it being so kind now? A reward, that was what the beast had said. This was a reward for listening, for being so good but what did the monster gain by rewarding him? The moment he asked himself that question, he realized it was a stupid one. What did the monster gain? That much was fucking obvious. Here he was, pressed to a monster who had repeatedly turned his asshole inside out, and was he panicking? Was he sick? Was he disgusted? No, he was nearly asleep. He was comfortable. He was warm. 

He…was enjoying being this close. He…wanted to be closer. He wanted the beast to squeeze him even more firmly, to press him deep into his fur. 

He really was breaking…wasn’t he? How much longer would he be able to hold out? How much longer would it take before the monster completely shattered his mind and everything that he was before he entered the damned undergrounds, was washed away underneath the weight of the incredible pleasure it saw fit to inflict onto him? He should run, he knew he should get away but he couldn’t move. The fear of the monster catching him, of punishing him was far too great to overrun the terror of being shattered. He just…he needed time to think. As long as he was aware of what was happening, that meant he should be able to fight against it. If he could just endure it for a little while longer, he was sure that he’d be able to find a way out. 

Unconsciously snuggling closer to the beast’s side, Remi forcibly shoved those thoughts away. Sleep, sleep was the most important thing right now. The monster, obviously, had some dastardly plans in store for him. He wanted to be ready. He needed to be ready. The Minotaur already had a head start on breaking him in – he could let it have another inch of his mind. He couldn’t…

He couldn’t let the beast break him. He didn’t want to become its broodmare. He didn’t want to bear its young. 

He didn’t want any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn’t certain how much time he spent in the Minotaur’s lair but over the stretch of it, there were multiple chances for him to escape. The beast regularly left to go hunting or whatever it was that monsters like it did when they weren’t fucking the brains out of some poor lost adventurer. During those instances, Remi was left completely alone. No measures were taken to ensure that he stayed or that he didn’t escape. It would have been more than easy enough to just slip away, dart out from underneath the heavy animal skin that hung over the doorway and attempt to make it back to civilization, putting the horrors of what he endured in the beast’s bedroom behind him but every time he approached the door, a tiny sprig of hope blooming in his chest that this might be the time he freed himself, he never could bring himself to do it. 

There was the constant fear of the Minotaur catching him. While the beast hadn’t hurt him during their time together, and only gave vague threats of ‘if you don’t listen, it’ll be a world of pain for you’ and other such things, Remi still feared him deeply. When his fingers brushed against the animal pelt, his mind wrenched up the memory of the sensation of his fingers in the beast’s mouth, pressed between two rows of blunt teeth. It would be easy, a voice shaking with terror would whisper from somewhere deep in his mind, so easy for it to bite his fingers straight off. And if it could do that without even flinching, then what else could it do? How far would it be willing to go to punish Remi for trying to escape? 

In those moments, as he stood frozen in front of the door, his mind always conjured up the most heinous, unimaginable scenarios of what the Minotaur would do to him. Those alone were enough to drive him back, but there was also something else; something he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge, couldn’t stand to admit to himself. This feeling, this horrid, despicable, humiliating feeling was strongest when he was trying to convince himself to escape: the feeling that he didn’t want to leave because that would mean leaving behind the pleasure he was finding himself steadily addicted to. A cold shudder would pass through his body at the thought, both at no longer being able to feel that incredibly good and that he was even thinking such things. 

Inevitably, every single time he got a chance to escape, he turned back, crawled into the Minotaur’s bed, screaming at himself to get moving, to take off, to take the risk, take the chance or he would be stuck as the Minotaur’s plaything forever and waited for the beast to return. The process repeated, over and over again, as he found his addiction to the pleasure the beast gave him on a daily basis growing. When it got to the point that he started getting hard just by bearing the Minotaur’s hooves thudding against the walkway leading to the bedroom, he knew he was in trouble. By then, his ass was so stretched out and accustomed to the beast’s mighty cock that he hardly needed any prepping before they started, he could get hard from just having his nipples played with, and, on multiple occasions, had cum, without having touched his dick at all, while giving the beast a blowjob, which always pleased it greatly. 

On those days, the rewards he got for being good ranged from long, warm baths, during which the Minotaur gently massaged an incredible herbal mixture that left his skin tingly, smelling incredible and just made him feel amazing, to all the delicious food he could eat, hand fed to him so he didn’t have to lift a single finger before being wrapped up in a soft animal pelt, tucked into bed and left to rest for the rest of the day. The days he did so thoroughly please the beast (which he found easier and easier to do as the time he spent there stretched on) were the days he found himself most apprehensive about escaping. 

It became so easy to forgot about his situation, what was being done to him and what the beast might have in store for him when he was pressed against the bed, ass high in the air, fingers curled into the fur of the animal pelt and relentlessly pounded into, mewing and moaning as golden pleasure so intense that it made the world sparkle coursed through him, or when he was being pampered, awarded for doing everything the Minotaur told him to do. 

Still, he wasn’t a completely lost cause. Every time the beast made mention of him bearing its young and would snort, brush away his concerned inquiries as to what on earth it meant by that – he was a man, for Gods sake, he was incapable of even getting impregnated, let alone bringing a child to term and birthing it, and he knew that the Minotaur had knowledge of human anatomy since it understood how the penis, anus and all the other areas worked so he just couldn’t fathom why it would think he’d, somehow, miraculously be able to give birth when he literally lacked all of the reproductive organs necessary to do so - with an amused ‘you’ll see’, the drive to escape, to get away before he was completely ruined came back in full force. And the scenario repeated, over and over again. He’d fall into a haze, weak from pleasure and content from all his rewards, then the Minotaur would say something about children, birth and pregnancy, and he’d snap back to reality, make hurried plans for escape, only to back down when the chance presented itself. Again, and again, and again, over and over until it was too late. 

-

Staring blankly down at the large vial, Remi waited for some kind of explanation to be given but when none came, he lifted his head to quietly, cautiously ask the beast, “What is it?”

“Drink it.” The Minotaur responded simply, giving the hand holding the vial a little push upwards.

Remi swallowed hard, eyes drifting back down to the vial. It wasn’t wise to question the beast, that he knew too well. When it told him to do something, the best thing to do was do it without complaint but did it honestly expect him to drink some kind of weird liquid without even telling him what it was first? The beast had just come back, placed it into his hands with the order to drink it. Nothing else. It treated it as though it was handing him a cup of water when a glance inside the vial revealed there to be some kind of weird, strangely think red fluid that smelled vaguely bitter. Shifting nervously, an internal conflict raging inside his mind. He didn’t want to drink it. In fact, what he wanted to do more than anything else was pour the fluid out all over the dirt and just take whatever punishment the Minotaur would inflict on him. Not that he was actually going to do that. It was immensely satisfying to imagine himself doing so but actually doing it? Not happening. 

Still, despite his fear of the beast, he just couldn’t bring himself to drink some strange liquid. While he was pretty certain that whatever it had given him most likely wouldn’t hurt or kill him, there were a whole lot of other strange things it might do to him that he was damn sure he wouldn’t want happening. Simply put, there was no telling what it would do, and he was exactly keen to find out. Therein came the conflict. He didn’t want to; the Minotaur did, and in this place, the beast’s word was law. Even if he did refuse, wouldn’t it just force him to drink it? Wouldn’t be that hard for the Minotaur to wrench his mouth open, shove the neck of the vial down his throat and sent it flooding down into his stomach…then beat the shit out of him afterwards for daring to disobey him. 

No matter how much he didn’t want to, there wasn’t any other choice, was there? He knew that, that was something he was very much aware of but…he just couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. Raising his head once again, he swallowed hard, steeled himself and said, shakily holding the vial out to the Minotaur, “No.” 

To his surprise, all the Minotaur did was snort amusedly, pushing the vial back towards Remi, “Still have some fight left in you, I see. You will drink that, bitch, if you know what’s good for you.” 

“I don’t want to.” Remi said shakily, his heart racing in his chest, a cold finger of terror running down his spine. This was stupid, it was beyond stupid. The Minotaur might be calm, amused now but how much longer would it stay that way? How much more would it take from him before it decided that enough was enough? But, he couldn’t make himself stop, “I’ll do anything else. Just please don’t make me drink this.” 

“Oho?” The Minotaur laughed softly, its face contorting into a cruel grim, “Since when are you in a position to negotiate? Hm? Last I checked,” the beast slowly stood, towering overtop him, staring down at him with those cold, amused eyes, “you did as you’re told and nothing else. Drink it. Now.”

“At least tell me what it does!” Remi weakly protested, already knowing that this was a battle he had lost. 

“You’ll find out.” The Minotaur replied, its voice clearly indicating that if this argument went any further, it would be very bad for him. Seemingly for emphasis, the beast stepped forward, bringing its massive size closer, clearly reminding Remi just how punier he was in comparison to it. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Remi exclaimed in exasperation, “What will it change? I don’t have any choice, right? No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I’m still going to have to drink it so could you please just tell me what I’ll have to endure? Please, so I can at least be ready for it!”

Tilting its great, shaggy head, the beast seemed to think about it for a moment before chuckling low in his throat, “You make a point, my mate. You will drink it, either with your own hand or mine so I suppose it cannot hurt to give you some forewarning. This,” the beast pointed to the vial, “is what is going to allow you to bear my young.” 

And there it was, the one thing he had been most afraid of. A bucket of ice cold water dropped down into his stomach. Mouth hanging open, he gaped up at the Minotaur. That was a terrifying specific yet vague description. What exactly was it going to do to him? Give him a womb or something? Was he going to lose his penis?! So many questions popped up into his head at once that he got vertigo. Staring back into the Minotaur’s red eyes, he knew that no more answers would be provided and now that the beast had given him some kind of explanation, he was expected to drink the vile stuff. Despite knowing that, he still couldn’t move. The horror of his manhood being stolen away from him was just too great. 

“Bitch.” The Minotaur said sternly, the amusement fading from its red eyes, leaning down, bringing its massive head close to Remi, “Now.” 

With a sickening jolt, Remi, in one smooth motion, brought the vial to his lips, chugged all the contents in a couple gulps then handed the empty vial back to the Minotaur. It didn’t taste that bad, though there was a weird sour aftertaste. It didn’t burn, it didn’t fall into his stomach like a rock. It was just like drinking a weird ale. Trembling, terrified of what was about to happen to him, Remi waited, then waited some more, then a little more and when nothing happened, hesitated to think it might not have any effect, only for that thought to be followed almost immediately by a sudden dizziness overwhelming him, an incredible heat rushing across the surface of his skin and a powerful tingling his genitals. It didn’t feel bad or unpleasant. Rather, he felt drunk, like he had downed multiple steins of Black Ale. No longer able to stand upright, Remi stumbled around for just a moment before the Minotaur reached down and gathered him up in its arms. 

“What…” He gasped softly, burying his face into the beast’s coarse hair, “What’s happening?”

“Transformation.” The beast answered simply, gently lying him down onto the bed, “Be still, let the potion do its work and enjoy the gift I am graciously giving you.” 

Remi wanted to ask him what he meant like that but it was becoming increasingly harder to think. It felt like there were weights attached to his eyelids. Unconsciousness was closing in, closing him up in a warm, comfortable cocoon. He found himself no longer frightened or concerned of what was to come. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be that bad if the potion was making him feel this good, could it? So what if it took his dick away or gave him a womb that allowed him to bear children? It didn’t matter anymore. As long as he felt this good, nothing mattered anymore. Letting his eyes finally fall closed, the last thought that floated across Remi’s mind before he slipped into deep sleep was that he hoped the Minotaur wasn’t too angry that he had disobeyed. 

 

-

The next few days passed in a hazy, golden blur. He occasionally regained consciousness for short stretches of time, during which the Minotaur got some food in his belly, carried him to lavatory to relieve himself then it was back to bed, where he proceeded to sleep for an undetermined time, still wrapped up in the cocoon of warmth the potion provided, unaware of any changes being made to his body, and that process repeated until one day, he awoke with a soft gasp, blinking blearily in the dim light, acutely aware but not all that disturbed that something had indeed changed. His body felt…different. 

Slowly sitting up, sleep still clinging to his mind, feeling well rested and almost weirdly joyful, Remi stretched, letting out a low groan as his stiff muscles sighed gratefully at finally being moved around, before sucking in a deep breath, braced himself then looked down. It was…different than what he thought it would be. He had thought the potion might just change his genitalia around – maybe give him a vagina to go along with his penis but it seemed that he had gotten the full package instead. The body he was looking down at…wasn’t the body he had when he went to sleep however many days ago. It wasn’t his body. It wasn’t the body he had spent 20+ years inhabiting. It was, in fact, a completely different body. 

And this new body…was a woman’s body. 

Blinking rapidly, more confused and curious than alarm and horrified, Remi peeled back the animal pelt covering him to get a better look. Gone was the slightly bulky, somewhat muscular body that was getting slightly saggy in the ass region and had a hint of pudge around the lower gut from all the Dark Ale he loved to drink. What was there now was a chubby, wide hipped, big breasted, soft skinned, admittedly gorgeous specimen of a female body. Holding out his arms, Remi first inspected his new hands – small and wide in the palm – before reaching up to his head. The potion hadn’t just changed his body, it had altered both his hair and his face. Instead of there being short, shaggy hair that was in desperate need of a barber, there was long, silky locks that cascaded down almost to his hips. Distractedly curling a lock around his finger, he felt over his new features. 

Big, expressive eyes; long, flatish nose; round cheeks; plush, plump lips; soft, smooth jaw – pretty much everything he touched was the exact opposite of how he originally looked. Trailing his fingertips further down, Remi hesitated for just a moment before experimentally touching his newly formed breasts. It felt very…odd but not as odd or unpleasant as he wanted it to. A tingled warmed his skin along the path his fingers took. When he experimentally brushed against one of his nipples, a bizarre pang of heat radiated up from his crotch. Gasping in surprise, heat flooding into his cheeks, Remi went still for a moment then tried it again with the same reaction. 

He did it a couple more times before moving to the other breast, which provided the exact same result. Mouth hanging openly slightly, the pace of his breathing a little faster than he would have liked, Remi swallowed hard, hesitated then gave both his boobs a squeeze. This time, the reaction his body had was nearly enough to throw him back onto the bed. With a sharp gasp, legs clenching together as his crotch area tingled, Remi released his boobs, holding his hands out away from him as though they were responsible for making his body do that. 

Staring down at his heaving bosom, Remi distantly wondered if the body he had been given was just especially sensitive or if this was the work of the potion. He almost hesitated to say that it was the potion’s fault – the beast had never cared that much about his personal pleasure – but the extent to which his body was reacting to the slightest ministrations didn’t seem like it could be a coincidence. The more he thought about it, he felt more and more sure that this wasn’t just something that occurred naturally. Rather, it was the potion. The potion had done this too him. He didn’t know how any of this was possible; he had never heard of a potion that could make people swap genders before but…the more he got used to it, the less weird it became. 

Forcing his breath to slow down to a regular pace, Remi sent his fingers traveling down further. There would be time to investigate everywhere else but right now, there was one spot he wanted to check out more than anywhere else. Over the charming curve and chub of his belly he traveled until the tips of his fingers encountered a wild mess of soft, curly pubic hair. For whatever reason, feeling pubic hair that was so radically different from his own was the biggest thing that caused him to feel disconcerted. As he slid his fingers through it, he was harshly reminded that this…this wasn’t his body. He was in this body but it wasn’t his. And now…he was stuck in it. Even if he did manage to escape one day, who’s to say he could be reverted back? Would he be forever stuck in this body that he knew wasn’t his?

Biting his lower lip, suddenly uncomfortable in his new skin, Remi dipped his fingers down even lower until they reached his new organ. There was no penis or balls. Instead, what his fingers found was a completely formed vagina. He didn’t have any time to consider that because the moment his fingers brushed lightly against his clit, an incredible shudder raced through his body, heat exploded somewhere deep inside him and all thoughts of everything drained away, replaced with a lusty desire to do that more, followed by an intense curiosity of how it would feel to have the Minotaur’s cock shoved inside of him now. What would it feel like to lose his pussy’s virginity to that beast’s mammoth member?

Drool immediately began to accumulate in his mouth at the thought. Where…where was the beast? Slowly raising his head, Remi looked around. He was alone, there wasn’t a single sign of it anywhere. Frowning, feeling stupidly discontent that it wasn’t there, Remi turned his attention back to himself to take his mind off of it…as well as the ringing bells of alarm shrieking at the back of his mind that he had not only just thought excitedly about losing his virginity to the monster but also wanted it to be there. Spreading his legs open a little wider, Remi leaned forward, attempting to get a better peak at his newly formed slit. There was supposed to be a cock and a ball sac there but instead, there was a cute pink vagina, which seeing it wound up being a little too weird for him. He…he wanted his cock and balls back. This thing wasn’t supposed to be there. His body wasn’t supposed to be like this…

“You’re finally awake, my mate.” 

Jumping slightly, Remi looked up to find, in his musings, the Minotaur had returned. Holding back the smile that, inexplicably, wanted to rise to his face, Remi fought to keep his face impassive while…weird stuff was going on inside of him. At the sight of the beast, his heart began to race and his pussy began to pulse with heat. To his utter embarrassment, he could feel himself getting wet. Even his breasts began to tingle. Something like this…it was like his body wanted to have sex, like it wanted…to mate with the beast. Was this another effect the potion had had on him? On top of an overly sensitive body, did it also impose onto him some kind of instinctual reaction to the beast’s presence? He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. With the way his body was reacting, how fast his heart was beating, his throat suddenly feeling parched, the rate of his breathing picking up and the heat…his body was already so hot that it was making it so hard to think – it had to be the potion, right?

Purposefully striding over to the bed, a pleased expression on its beastly face, the Minotaur breathed, “What a fine woman you’ve become. I knew you would be beautiful but I never would have imagined that you’d transform into this.”

Flushing from the compliment, probably way happier than he should be, Remi opened his mouth to say…something, he wasn’t sure yet but the words were lost when the beast leaned down, wrapped its calloused fingers around his chin and tilted his head back. The moment it touched him, his body went wild. The heat that was already driving him crazy increased near tenfold. His vagina was practically vibrating, causing a whirlwind of heat, pleasure and pressure to build up inside of him. Swallowing hard, Remi drew in a deep breath and asked, his new voice flowing out as soft, silky and very feminine, “What did you do to me?”

“I transformed you into my perfect mate.” The beast replied, leaning down further to give his hair a sniff, “You were near perfect before but the lack of this,” Remi let out a sharp cry, his entire body tensing up, eyes going wide when the Minotaur abruptly reached down to rub his clit, sending a shockwave of near painful pleasure roaring throughout every inch of his body, “was not ideal. I considered for a while to keep your male form since I enjoyed it so much and just give you the parts you needed but decided in the end that I wanted the whole package.”

Lightly nuzzling the side of his neck as he writhed with pleasure, head thrown back as moans and mews poured out from between his lips, the beast’s fingers continuing to play with his oversensitive clit, the Minotaur chuckled, “What an excellent decision that was. Now, you are ideal, flawless, my perfect mate. Now, my beautiful bitch, you are my broodmare. You will give to me an army of young. These empty halls will be filled be with my offspring until they groan. Every day of your life from now on will be spent being breed. The moment you give birth to one, I will impregnate you with another.”

“Wait-!” Remi gasped, already on the cusp of cumming. What…what was wrong with him?! He was already so aroused by just the beast’s touch but listening to him talking about breeding, about being his bitch, it was amping up his pleasure even more! Every word that flowed into his head, the realization that he was going to be impregnated, that he was going to carry a beast’s baby and give birth to it managed to spark a tiny wail of dread inside his mind but it was nearly overwhelmed by just how excited he was. At the same time, his mind was crying out both in fear and in exhilaration that he was going to get pregnant! 

The Minotaur abruptly shoved him down onto his back, smoothly sliding between his legs, shoving them open with his immense size. It was already rock hard – its massive cock twitching and enthusiastically standing up from its furry crotch. The moment his eyes laid sight on it, both of his holes twitched hungrily. He…he had never realized just how beautiful, how gorgeous the Minotaur’s cock was. It was a magnificent sight, truly a work of art. The head was perfectly shaped, the shaft was just the right shape with an exquisite curve, the veins that ran along the length were a breathless abstract statement, and the thick, heavy balls were so delicious looking that he wanted to pop one right into his mouth. Staring at the length of hot meat, Remi had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch. He wanted it…he wanted it inside of him, he wanted to feel its heat spearing deep into him, he wanted to feel those heavy balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. Shaking his head, Remi reached up to pinch one of his earlobes. What was wrong with him? What had the potion done to him?! He wanted it, he wanted it so badly, he wanted to be impregnated, he wanted to be breed! He wanted that beautiful cock inside of him! His pussy was begging, wailing for it! 

Grabbing his soft, chubby thighs, the beast pushed his legs back even further, completely bearing his wet, pink slit to it. Letting out a low, appreciative sigh, the Minotaur seemed to drink it in, seemingly appreciating the miracle the potion had performed before it gave its head a shake, shuffled forward until the head of its enormous, scalding hot cock was pressing against his pussy and grunted, “You’re wet enough and I can’t wait any longer.” 

Remi hardly heard him. All he could focus on was the heat of the beast’s cock. It was about to go inside of him. He was about to lose his virginity to that magnificent length of flesh! He didn’t want it, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to be impaled on it, to feel it inside of him. He wanted it to go so deep inside of him that when the beast came, it ejaculated straight into his womb. Panting shallowly, a sheen of sweat on his smooth forehead, Remi watched, half in despair, half in delirious excitement as the beast pulled him down slightly then, in one powerful thrust, penetrated his pussy for the first time. 

He came with a screeching howl. Hips straining off the bed, toes curled so tightly that he could hear the bones creaking, mouth hanging wide open, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the pure ecstasy that slammed into him threatened to drive him insane. While he was still cumming, the beast pushed the remainder of his length inside, completely burying itself into his pussy. Despite the fact that this pussy was previously unused, hadn’t been touched by anyone but himself, and he hadn’t gotten his fingers anywhere near his hole, it practically sucked the Minotaur’s cock in, hungrily clamping down onto it as though it never wanted it to leave. There was not even a hint of pain. None at all. His pussy gladly, gratefully accepted the intrusion, gushing out excessive amounts of fluid that soaked the animal pelt underneath him. 

Having the Minotaur’s cock in his ass had been one thing but this…this was in a whole other universe. Being fucked in the ass didn’t even compare, didn’t even come remotely close! It was like his pussy was meant for this, like its purpose was finally being fulfilled and it was screaming out in euphoria. It was like the Minotaur’s cock was meant to be inside of him, fucking him with such power and strength that every thrust sent a reverberation of bliss echoing through him. It was like his pussy was made just for the beast’s penis! It wanted its cock, he wanted its cock! Panting wildly, slowly coming down from the heavens he had been thrown up into when he came, somehow already right on the verge of cumming again, the beast scraping hard against his insides, every inch of his hole was relentlessly rubbed as the Minotaur pounded into him, Remi desperately fought to hold onto the last shred of rationality left within him. It felt good! It felt so fucking good! There was a giant Minotaur in his pussy, which he should have in the first fucking place and it felt so good that he could feel his mind cracking. 

He couldn’t think. What was happening to him?! He was scared! What was this?! Why did it feel so amazing?! What had that potion done to his body?! It was so hard to think. Did he want to run or did he want more? He didn’t know, he couldn’t tell. Remi wailed in a lewd, indecent voice when the beast reached up to twist one of his sensitive nipples, immediately hurling him into another powerful orgasm. Breaking…he was breaking! If this…if it didn’t stop soon, he would shatter! His mind would fall apart, broken into pieces by this insane pleasure that was being inflicted onto him. He was scared! He didn’t want to be broken in! He didn’t want to become the beast’s broodmare but at the same time, while he was internally screaming in horror at the idea of continuously bearing this monster’s young, being impregnated over and over again, the part of him that wanted that continued to grow. 

Something…the potion had done something to him, it had made him want this, it had made him want to breed, to want to be impregnated and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fight against it. It was like an instinct that had been encoded into his very being. This new body, the one he was now trapped in, it wanted to breed, it wanted to get pregnant and there was only one thing he could do: watch as that desire slowly overran his entire being. It was already happening. He could feel it eating away at him, weakening him, drawing the remnants of his insanity into the deepest regions of his mind where they would soon be crushed underneath the weight of the instinct to breed. 

This…it was beyond cruel. To make him watch as his own mind and body were broken in as though he were nothing more than an animal. To trap him in a body that wanted nothing more to breed and nothing, not even the commands of its controller’s mind, could quiet that desire. 

The Minotaur grunted wildly, the pace of its thrusts speeding up. Clamping down hard on his waist, the beast leaned down to give one of his breasts a lick, sending a fresh shockwave of pressurized heat bouncing off the walls of his pussy, and roared, “I’m cumming! Accept my seed and get pregnant!”

“No-!” Remi let out a choked cry that devolved into a high pitched scream. With one last cruel thrust that felt more like a punch, the beast sank all of the way inside, smooshing Remi’s ass to its pubic bone, and came inside of him. Scalding hot jizz poured into his pussy, flooding down into his womb. He could feel it…he could feel the thick, wet heat coursing through him. Staring vacantly up at the ceiling, his body violently twitching as he came just from feeling the beast ejaculate inside of him, tears began to stream down his cheeks. Pregnant. He was going to get pregnant. There was no escaping that, no getting away from it. The beast’s seed was already rushing towards his newly formed womb. Would it be moments? Minutes? Hours? Before one tiny sperm found that perfect egg, forced its way inside and a new life was miraculously formed? How soon would he know? What would it feel like? 

He wanted to weep for joy and to wail in despair. He wanted to rub his hands lovingly over his stomach, relishing in the fact that soon he would be pregnant, and wanted to use his own fingernails to rip his womb out of him. He wanted the Minotaur to keep fucking him to make sure that he would get pregnant, and wanted the monster to take its cock out, to go throw itself off a cliff and smash itself into a mess of blood, bone and guts on the ground below. 

He wanted to stay by the Minotaur’s side forever. 

He wanted to kick it as hard as hard as he could right in the nose, smiling insanely as he felt the bone crack underneath the weight then flee into the underground. It didn’t matter if he never made it home, if he died, lost among the old ruins. 

The Minotaur let out a content sigh, gave its great, shaggy head a shake, nuzzled him underneath the chin for a moment then flipped him over onto his stomach, yanked him up onto his hands and knees, and started to fuck him again. The new position found all new areas inside of him that had not yet been exploited by the beast’s cock. Within moments, Remi was howling again, his body noticeably trembling. Sweat rolled down his back. His pussy was so wet that the juices were streaming down his thick thighs. After just a few thrusts, his insides began to tighten, to heat up as he neared another orgasm. 

He wanted…he wanted…he…didn’t know anymore. He was so scared but it felt so good! The Minotaur’s cock was making him feel so incredible! Shuddering when the beast dragged the flat edge of its long tongue up his spine, Remi sobbed softly, “You’re breaking me!”

“Good.” The beast whispered into his ear, “Shatter so that I can reform you, remake up into the perfect bitch. You have the ideal body, now I just need the ideal mind. Give in, my beautiful mate. No matter how much you despair, how much you wish that fate had chosen a different path for you, you will come to worship my cock, my seed.”

“No!” Remi wailed, weakly shaking his head, hating this new body, hating the pleasure that beast was forcing onto him, hating the desire to become pregnant, to give in to the Minotaur’s will and be subservient to him, to obey him at every turn, “I don’t-!”

“You don’t?” The Minotaur chuckled, “How can you say such a thing when you’re milking my cock with all your might? Your womb wants my seed, and I will drown you in it.”

Remi sobbed again, hanging his head. He was so overwhelmed by the instinct to breed that he couldn’t even manage to feel shame at the beast’s words. Words of rebuke, of protest pushed timidly against the back of his tongue but they couldn’t come out. Instinct was beginning to win. How long would he able to hold out? When the beast repositioned himself, driving the head of its cock against a special spot inside of him that turned the whole world white, Remi distantly, flatly thought in the last rational part of his mind that it wouldn’t be long. 

With this powerful and consistent of an attack?

He’d be lucky if he made it through the night. 

-

The next morning, while the excessive amounts of fluids were being cleaned off of him down in the bathing area, the Minotaur used some kind of weird tool that he’d never seen before and declared him as being pregnant in a satisfied voice. At that time, he had been so exhausted from the previous night that all he could manage in response was a jerky nod. Later on, when the realization fully dawned on him, he felt no horror, no alarm, disgust or any kind of disturbance. Rather, he sat on the Minotaur’s bed, hands pressed flat over his chubby belly, which was destined to grow as a new life formed within it, and for a few moments, felt absolutely nothing. There was a baby in there, she numbly told herself, chanting it over and over again in a monotone. There was a baby in his belly, starting out as nothing more than a pea shaped mound of connective tissue and would slowly grow into a fully formed being. The Minotaur had put a baby in there. 

However, the more times he repeated it to himself, the happier she became. There was a baby in there, inside her womb, she was going to become a Mother! It was so strange, so surreal that it almost hurt to think about. He switched between jubilance and shock, his mind whirling around with such intensity that he was surprised the momentum didn’t hurl him straight to the ground. There was a baby…in him. His stomach was going to grow, to stretch out to make room for an infant. In a way, it was both beautiful and terrifying. Smoothing his hands over his stomach, he had started to grin – a small one at first that gradually grew until she was practically beaming. A baby…she was going to have a baby! That…that was…he didn’t know. He didn’t know how he felt about it. 

Despite having already been impregnated, that didn’t stop the Minotaur from continuing the tradition of fucking him multiple times on a daily basis. From sun up to sun down, there wasn’t a moment when cum was dripping out of his pussy, ass or both. One of the Minotaur’s new favorite things to do was to have her ride him with her back to him so that he could use two of his massive fingers to fuck his ass while the other hand either played with her clit or her nipples. Another new favorite was holding her upside down, squished to his powerful frame, her mouth wrapped around his immense member, gravity pushing in deep down her throat while that agile, clever tongue of his turned both her ass and pussy into a sloppy, twitching mess. When it came to both, she wasn’t sure if the Minotaur enjoyed it because it felt good for the beast or because it never failed to get him wailing like a banshee. Sometimes, he thought it was the former and sometimes, when the Minotaur was doing everything within its power to make him scream until he was hoarse, he felt almost for certain that the beast was trying to drive him insane. 

Unfortunately, it was working. Time stretched on, and as it passed, obedience to the Minotaur became easier and easier. Before, he had questioned little things, taken parts in small rebellions, anything to keep his independence while he was brutalized by the beast but as the child grew inside his belly, as he could feel it developing, blooming like a beautiful flower inside of him, those childish acts of insubordination grew to be less and less frequent until they stopped altogether. As the need to rebel against him slowly drifted away, it took with it the fear of the beast. It was gradual at first, a vanishing act so slow in the making that he didn’t realize it was happening until everything – the need for independence, the need to fight and the terror that once had a constant grip on his heart – was nearly gone. 

The Minotaur entered the bedroom one night, sat down onto the bed and opened his legs, revealing his member to her. Without a thought, without a word, just a small, happy smile, she had crossed over to him, plopped down onto her knees and began servicing him, using her small tongue that was quickly becoming just as clever as his to lick up and down his thick member, paying special attention to the areas she knew he liked the best then, when he was halfway hard and grunting with impatience, she allowed herself a little chuckle, opened her mouth up wide, shivering as she hovered over the gorgeous head of his cock than sank down, taking it all in easily, burning with pride and adulation when he groaned appreciatively. 

Using her hands to caress his heavy balls, a wet heat already beginning to grow between her legs, Remi lovingly sucked off his length. It was when she had his cock deep down her throat, her mouth stuffed so full with such delicious, beautiful minotaur cock that she realized…for the first time, she wasn’t afraid. Glancing up at the Minotaur, taking in his magnificent form, one hand traveling down to her gradually swelling stomach, the realization made her pause for just a moment before she slowly slid off with an audible pop and asked softly, “May…may I try something?”

Tilting his head curiously, he nodded, a glint of amusement sparkling in his red eyes, “Feel free, my mate.” 

With a hard, excited breath, she scooted closer, pushing herself up slightly higher so that her chest was level with the Minotaur’s cock. Leaning forward, she pressed his immense cock between her breasts then used her hands to squeeze them together around its girth. Craning her head down, she took the head of his cock back into her mouth and began to suck hard on it, lovingly tonguing the weeping slit as she stroked the shaft with her boobs. When that earned her an appreciative moan, followed by a large hand resting on the top of her head, thick fingers curling into a tight grip on her hair, an immense thrill rocketed through her. 

There was no fear. Before…hadn’t he always been scared? One wrong move, and what would the beast do to him? If he did something even slightly wrong, was that bad enough to warrant punishment? If he didn’t open his mouth wide even or spread his legs open far enough, would the beast fly into a rage, beat him until the world went black then fuck his unconscious body until he awoke? He had always been so scared of what the Minotaur might do to him that he lived in a constant state of terror but now…what was there to be frightened of? He wouldn’t hurt her. She was his mate. She was going to bear his children and she…she wanted to. She wanted to have his children, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to give him pleasure, to please him. Right now, that was what she was doing. Could she remember any other moment when she felt this content, this peaceful, this happy? 

She couldn’t. What had her life been before all this? Constant wondering, downing Black Ale to drown out the loneliness that constantly plagued him, looking for something, anything that could make him big, make him famous, to turn the life of nothingness, of emptiness into something, and he had never found it. It had driven him to do stupid shit after stupid shit, desperately hoping that one thing would work, that one thing would get him want he wanted, which was nothing more than to not feel like a worthless wretch. Never. It never happened. What had happened was that wound up trapped in an underground network of tunnels, looking for some fucking treasure that probably didn’t even exist and…

And…

And the only good thing that had ever happened to her walked out from the shadows. He had seen it as an attack, as a violation. She saw now how blind he had been. This hadn’t been imprisoned or defilement; it had been salvation. What he had been before? Someone desperately looking for a place to belong, for a place where he had worth, and when he found it, he rejected it because it didn’t fit into his ideal of what his worth was. She could see clearly now. Moaning when the Minotaur tugged down hard on her hair, sinking his cock further into her mouth, Remi quickened her pace even more, smoothing her breasts all over his cock, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes, begging him to cum. 

Oh yes, she could see clearly now. This was it. This was her purpose. She was meant to be his; to be his mate, his bitch, his broodmare – to bring his children into this world and to provide him endless pleasure. She was meant to be ruled by him, to obey only him, to be touched, to be taken by him alone. Tears sprang up to her eyes. She felt as light as feather, warm and fizzy. This was what she had always been meant for, this was her fate, and she would accept it gladly. 

When a loud grunt, the Minotaur thrust his hips up, burying even more of his glorious cock inside of her. It swelled, pushing her mouth even further open then he was cumming. With a muffled wail, her hips bucked, juice gushing down her legs as the sensation of his delicious jizz flowing down her throat made her cum. Swallowing instinctively, not wanting to waste a group, she slid her hands down to her stomach, so full of joy that she felt she might burst. Once she had licked away the last drop, she slid off his still rock hard cock, bashfully gazed up at him through her eyelashes and asked quietly, “Was that satisfactory?”

“Very much so, my mate.” He sighed then flashed a wide, amused grin that made her heart flutter, “Now, straddle me and use your pussy to get me off again.”

“Yes.” She gasped happily, raising to her feet. Excitement thundered through her veins. Her pussy was begging to be penetrated by him. It itched and twitched desperately, practically screaming at her to get a move on. Climbing up into his lap, she braced her knees on his powerful thighs, reached down to lead his sopping wet cock to her entrance then with a sharp, excited breath, sank down, pushing hard so that she could take in every last inch in a single thrust. She came immediately, throwing her head back, screaming her delight to the heavens. Grinning deliriously, slowly rolling her hips so she could feel his massive length stirring up her insides, she breathed, “I was made for you.”

“Yes,” The Minotaur rasped, reaching down to tightly squeeze one of her ass cheeks, making her squeak and shudder, “you are. Now, be a good bitch and milk me dry.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. With her pussy full with his cock and her chest swelling with happiness, she started to bounce up and down on his cock. When he came, pushing a load deep inside of her, she got into a new position then another and another and another until his cock, sadly, softened but even then, he wasn’t finished. Flipping her upside down, her shoulders resting on his knees, legs slung over his shoulders, he first used his fingers to push the copious amounts of jizz deep into her pussy, making her squeal, mew and moan, before switching over to his tongue, which, as usual, had her screaming out her praise and adulation for him. 

Just as she was about to cum, he stopped, slowly, carefully pulling his tongue out of her. When she whimpered in despair, pitifully rolling her hips, he chuckled then said, “Tell me what you are.”

“Your bitch!” She cried desperately, her pussy throbbing, hungry for his tongue, his fingers, anything of his to be thrust deep inside of it again, “I’m your bitch! Your mate!”

“Good.” He cooed, sliding one huge hand down to lovingly caress her stomach, “And what are you meant to do?”

“To bear an army of your children!” She gasped, “To be impregnated, over and over again by your seed!”

“Excellent. Now, what will you do from now on? Will you fight me again or will you kneel by my feet, listen to my every command and be subjugated by me?”

“Kneel.” She whispered, stars exploding in front of her eyes, a great rush of relief coursing through her veins as she finally said it, as the words finally flowed out of her mouth, “I will kneel to you and you alone. I am your slave, your bitch, meant for nothing more than to be used by you as you see fit. I am your broodmare, your sow, my womb, my pussy exist for nothing else than to be tools used to bring your young into this world.”

“And aren’t you grateful,” he rasped, his red eyes shining with delight, “that I am such a loving master? That I treat you so well?”

“Yes!” She cried, a huge smile spreading out across her face, “Yes! Yes!”

“Good girl.” He crooned, “Now, I think it’s about time I rewarded you for your honesty.”

Shoving his tongue back inside of her, he drove repeatedly drove it down hard onto a spot she knew he knew would drive her over the edge and, within seconds, she was cumming, her hips violently bucking, eyes rolling back into her head as clear liquid sprayed out of her pussy. She had told the truth, she had finally admitted it and it felt so fucking amazing! She never wanted to lie to herself again. She never wanted to hide again! Not when it result in feeling this amazing. 

Not when she finally felt so incredibly content and at peace with herself. 

-

Later that night, the Minotaur carried her down to the bathing area but inside of gently sliding her into the water to get cleaned off, he set her down on a nearby rock and retrieved a medium sized pot that was filled with some kind of red paste from a basket she had noticed before. Without a word, he dipped one of his fingers into it, scooped up a generous amount and began to paint designs all over her body. She stayed as still as she could, only moving her head to watch his finger glide across her skin. The designs were beautiful, intricate and, without even knowing what they were, she found herself practically glowing with pride at having been adorned with him. 

By the time he was finished, she was burning with curiosity. Still, she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to explain. Setting the pot aside, he next pulled a necklace that was made from a long length of leather and had small bones, charms and a single round, shiny bead in the center hanging from it. It looked simple enough, which made her think that the Minotaur might have made it with his own hand. The thought made her giggle a little – imagining someone with such big hands handling such tiny parts. Tying the ends together, he slipped it over her head, sliding it down to rest around her neck. The fit was unbelievably perfect, as though he had made it especially for her. 

Breathlessly touching the stone, frozen for a few moments as the realization that she had just been given a gift shrieked delightedly inside her mind, she finally managed to look up at him with teary eyes and whispered, “Thank you.” 

He nodded, looking rather pleased with her reaction, “The symbols represent fertility. It marks you as being my mate, my bitch. It’s long been a custom amongst my kind to use these symbols to mark the ones who are ours. They’re permanent. You’ll never be able to wash them off.”

Delightedly running her fingers over one, she breathed, “Why would I ever want to? They’re beautiful!”

“They are,” he responded, tapping one with the tip of his finger, “and serve a practical purpose as well. With this, there aren’t many who would be stupid enough to try to steal you away. The designs are specially tailored to represent my ownership over you. One look at them, and everyone will know who you belong to.”

Pointing to the necklace, he continued, “This is a good luck charm, and a gift. Its purpose is to ensure quick, easy impregnation, as well as a safe, painless delivery.” He paused for a moment then chuckled, “Not that I think you actually need such luck, considering how easily you accept my seed. Not to mention, your womb and pussy were designed to…well, let’s keep that a surprise. You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, so incredibly grateful for these two amazing gifts he had so thoughtfully given to her, she smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll cherish everything you’ve given me forever!”

Squeezing her firmly with one arm, he easily picked her up, carried her over to the water and as they were both sinking into its warmth, she snuggled close to his chest, one hand wrapped around the jewel hanging around her neck, the other pressed lovingly to her swollen stomach. That baby, he was growing bigger and bigger. It would only be a while more before he was ready to enter into this world. Smiling sleepily, she wondered what kind of being he would be. Would he have any of her features? She could only hope she gave birth to one son who inherited something from her but if they all ended up looking like their Father, well, that would make her more than happy. After all, what kind of Mother wouldn’t want her children to take after their incredible Father? 

She couldn’t wait. The day he finally entered into this world couldn’t come soon enough. 

-

Giving birth wound up being so ridiculously easy that she wondered what on earth other women got so upset about when it came to bringing a child into the world until the Minotaur informed her that her pussy was specially made, meant to make child bearing as easy as possible so that she can give birth and recover as quickly as possible. Touched that he would be so considerate, cradling her newborn son in one arm, Remi smiled down at her child, already head over heels in love. Unsurprisingly, her eldest son, the first born, even as an infant, clearly took after his Father. There was a tiny sliver of blue in his red eyes that obviously came from her. Other than that, when he was fully grown, there would probably be little to no distinction between him and his Father. 

Sitting down on the side of the bed, the Minotaur said fondly, “The first pup. He’ll probably grow up to be a bastard.”

“Why do you say that?” She asked curiously, tilting her head. 

“That’s what happens with all firstborns. They grow up thinking they’re owed everything, that the world is meant for them but are never willing to put any kind of effort into getting what they want so they whine and complain until one of two things happen.”

The Minotaur held up one finger, “They get what they wanted handed to them on a silver platter and they go through life never having lifted a single finger.”

Another finger joined the first, “Or they turn into the most vile, evil bastard you’ve ever met. If they do one thing in their entire life, it’s this: hurt someone to take what’s theirs. Nothing they ever gain will be gained through hard work, cunning or intelligence but just taken. Grabbed away while it’s still wet with the blood of the one they stole it from.”

“Which one do you think he’ll be?”

“Hopefully, the second.”

“Is it okay for me to ask why?”

He nodded, “Rather have a son who’d, at least, use violence to get what he wants, rather than expect everyone to just hand it to him. If he’s the first, I’ll have to kill him and I’d rather not lose my firstborn.”

Remi thought for a moment then asked, “Well, what if the person he tries to hurt is you?”

“Then he dies.” The Minotaur responded simply, shrugging one shoulder. “If this pup grows up honestly thinking he can beat me in a fight then I’ll give him exactly what he wants. It won’t end the way he wants but if he’s so desperate to meet the Gods who deigned there was some good reason for him to exist, then I won’t stop him.”

In awe of his confidence and strength, though also a little afraid that he could so readily kill his own child but figuring he knew best so it was best not to worry about it, Remi smiled sweetly, “Is it alright if I hope it doesn’t come to that?”

The Minotaur nodded again, “It won’t if he does as he’s told, treats my word like it came from the Gods themselves and keeps his cock away from what doesn’t belong to him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be a good boy.” She sighed happily.

“He will be if he knows what’s good for him.” The Minotaur murmured before standing once more. Turning to her, he held out his hands, “Give him here.”

Curious since the Minotaur hadn’t seemed interested in holding him before, Remi compliantly handed him over, already mourning the loss of his warmth, and watched quietly as the Minotaur carried him over to the makeshift crib, carefully set him down into it then walked back over to the bed. One look into his eyes, and she understood what he wanted. A gigantic thrill exploded through her veins. Heat pulsed in her groin. In a movement that was almost muscle memory, her legs began to spread, making room for his body to fit between them. Her belly…now that her firstborn son had finally been born, her belly was so empty and her instincts, her body was howling its desperate want, its veracious need to get pregnant again. 

Stopping at the foot of the bed, he devoured her with those bright, red eyes and said, “This is the first of many. There will not be a single moment from here on out when you are not carrying my young. The moment after one enters into this world, I will impregnate you with another. You will know nothing but the sensation of your stomach heavy with my seed or my child.”

Shuddering with delight, Remi swallowed hard, her breasts tingling, her pussy thrumming with a delirious heat and an excitement roaring so strongly inside her mind that it threatened to make her faint, and whispered, “Nothing could possibly give me more joy than that. Please, I beg of you, impregnate me with a thousand, a million children! Take this womb and drown it in your seed!”

“I will.” He growled, “Now, entice me.”

With a sharp, excited breath, Remi shoved the animal pelt covering her aside, revealing her naked flesh. Sliding down until her back was flush against the pelt underneath her, she spread her legs open wide, fully revealing her already soaking wet slit to him. Slowly rolling her hips, she slid both her hands down to her pussy, spreading the folds wide open so he could see every inch of her lewd sex. When she knew he had gotten a good look (his cock was already beginning to harden, rising up from its flaccid position), she rolled over onto her stomach, pushed up onto her knees while keeping her shoulders pressed against the bed, then reached behind her to grab her ass, spreading the cheeks apart so he could see both her pussy and her ass. There, she stopped, awaiting further instructions, knowing full well that a show like this wasn’t going to get her all the way to the final prize. 

Staring down at her with those vibrant red eyes, he breathed, “Finger yourself.”

“Yes!” She gasped in response, one hand already moving down to her pussy. Knowing that he loved it when she went quick and rough, she wasted no time with foreplay. A shrill wail wrenched its way out of her throat when she shoved three fingers deep inside of her. It felt good but nowhere near as good as his fingers, tongue or cock. Biting back her impatience, wanting nothing more than to please him, she thrust her fingers in and out, gasping and panting loudly, more from the exertion of pushing them in in such an awkward position than from any real pleasure. Her fingers weren’t long enough to reach the good spots so she had to settle for just thrusting in and out for now. Still, her pussy was already so wet and hot. It was hard to believe that a baby had just been pushed out of it not an hour ago. It felt the same as it usually did. The Minotaur had truly gone all out, and given her a wonderful organ to please him with! 

“Good.” He cooed, and she slowed but didn’t stop, keeping her fingers still pushed in deep, not until he gave her permission to do so, “Now, beg.”

Sucking in a deep breath, she wailed, “Please, use your big, fat cock and fuck my slutty pussy! I need your cock inside of me! I need you to cum inside of me! Please, I want to get pregnant! I want to bear your young so please! Please! Please drown my womb in your cum! Please get me pregnant! Fill me up until I’m about to burst! Fuck my ass and pussy until they’re raw! I want to use my holes to milk your cock! Please!”

A huge, warm hand rested on top of her ass, an instant command for her to go silent. Gasping loudly, her face red and sweaty, she watched through the gap in her legs as he climbed up behind her. Anticipation thrummed through her veins. Struggling to keep still, knowing that even the smallest twitch that could indicate impatience might bring her right back to where they started, Remi let out a choked cry when he began to slowly rub her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to get the moans and squeals building up in the back of her throat. 

“Good bitch.” He cooed, the praise giving her even more pleasure than him playing with her clit, “You begged so sweetly, how could I not give you what you want?”

“Please!” She whispered. 

“In your ass or pussy first?” He asked teasingly, leaning down to rub the flat edge of his tongue over the rounded edge of her ass. 

“My pussy!” She cried out, “In my pussy, please! Mess up my pussy! Stir up my insides! Get my pregnant! I want to get pregnant!”

“Good answer.” He rasped then, in a graceful, smooth motion, he grabbed her by the hips, yanked her back and shoved the entirety of his length deep inside her pussy. No noise came out of her. Her mouth fell open into a silent scream, eyes rolled back into her head, tongue hanging out obscenely, her back arching until it creaked as she came. Just as her orgasm began, he started to thrust, ramming his cock repeatedly inside of her, forcing her tight, hot insides open, rubbing against all the spots he knew that drove her wild, ramping her orgasm higher and higher until she felt like she might shatter. 

Finally finding her voice, she screamed and wailed, slamming her hips back against him, loving him, loving his cock, loving being his bitch, his whore, his broodmare, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of her life being impregnated by him. Singing with pleasure, chest bursting with glee and happiness that this was her fate, this was her life, Remi moaned loudly when the Minotaur grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it back so she was pulled up onto her hands and knees. Hard grunts and groans rained down onto her. It sounded like he was just as excited as she was. 

“Get pregnant.” He grunted into her ear, “Get pregnant! Get pregnant! Get-!”

His chant was cut off by a sharp, grating groan. A moment later, she felt the familiar, welcomed, incredible sensation of her pussy being flooded by his delicious jizz. Shrieking loudly, teeth clenched into a delirious smile, she repeatedly slammed her hips back against him, driving his swelling, twitching pussy deep inside of her, pushing the seed even deeper in, commanding over and over again, just as he did, for her to get pregnant, for her womb to accept his seed. She couldn’t even tell if she came during – her excitement to just be cum in, her eagerness to get pregnant was so immense that there didn’t exist anything else but that. 

When every last drop was pushed out inside her pussy, the Minotaur flipped her over onto her back, grabbed hold of her hips and continued fucking her. It was more than likely she was already pregnant, just given how potent his sperm was and how susceptible to his sperm her womb was but better safe than sorry. Besides, it wasn’t like she was complaining. Her pussy was his to use as he wanted, and she was more than happy to oblige him. If he wanted to fuck her all throughout the night, into the next day or next week, she would spread her legs wide open and squeeze out every last drop he had to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling into the role of mother was wonderfully, blissfully easy. The moment her firstborn was placed into her arms, kicking his hooves, snorting and sniffling softly, his red eyes, so much like his father’s, staring up at her, she fell head over heels in love. Nursing was beautiful, caring for him was beautiful, being with him was beautiful – he, her child, was beautiful, and she loved him so much. And soon, he wasn’t her only one. True to his word, the Minotaur happily, willful satisfied her driving instinct to breed. Once one child was out, wailing and screaming, before being sated by his Mother’s nipple, the Minotaur was filling her womb up with his seed once again. 

Everything was so…easy. Motherhood, pregnancy, birth, caring for both her children and her mate, all of it came to her as though it was woven into the very fabric of her being. She embraced it, just as she embraced her children, embraced her mate. Every time she felt herself becoming pregnant, felt another life, another child start to grow inside of her belly, she would weep in delirious joy, tightly hugging her mate, whispering fervent gratefulness for blessing her with another child. As her belly grew with the child inside, so too were her firstborn and other children. By the time she had blessed this earth with seven Minotaur young, her firstborn was full grown, nearly as large as his father and boasted a similar personality. 

None of his brothers managed to get to his or their Father’s size but still stood as powerful, prideful beasts who she loved dearly. Though, and she would never dare to admit this out loud for it was a shameful and terrible thing, there was never any child whom she loved more than her firstborn. Her mate insisted they needed no names but in secret, she disobeyed that single rule – the only one she ever disobeyed – and bestowed onto her beautiful, wonderful firstborn the name of Syrras. It was a name that held some kind of significance to her, and it was only after a period of idly thinking about it, not truly paying attention to the internal search to find why it meant something as she was once again pregnant and had children that called constantly for her attention, that she remembered it was the name of her hometown. 

That realization meant nothing to her. She couldn’t even realize what the place looked like, nor who had lived there. She supposed she must’ve had family there, perhaps even close family but it wasn’t like it mattered. Now, there was no one else for her but her mate and her children. Anything else might as well be a sand of grain on a beach – insignificant in the big picture. Still, she liked the name. She felt it suited him well, and he made no complaint about it. Rather, he seemed more than a little proud and happy that he, out of all the children, was important enough to receive a name. While she did occasionally entertain the thought of giving her other children names, she could never find the same motivation she had in naming her firstborn. It was already immensely disrespectful already to name the child, despite her mate’s orders, and while she did dearly love her other children, none of them were as special, as close to her heart as the firstborn. 

As for why that was, she supposed it had something to do with how much Syrras was like his Father. Even before he could full walk, his shaggy legs shaking and quaking as he toddled about the bedroom, there was an air of prideful, of arrogance about him. Whenever she went to pick him up when he fell, he shoved her away with an angry snort, indignant that she was even trying to help. That attitude only intensified as he grew older. As the firstborn, he insisted on having dominion over his siblings, and used his brutal, unbeatable strength to crush any kind of rebellion against him. Sometimes, his Father watched on, chortling, giving his great, shaggy head a shake but mostly, he largely ignored his firstborn and all his children. 

Her mate’s attention was, always, focused solely on her. Even when she was heavy with child, her belly so big that it looked as though she might pop at any moment, she was in his bed, flat on her back, legs either spread wide open or wrapped firmly around his broad hips, gasping and moaning as he fucked her relentlessly. When she got too close to her birthdate, she used whatever other methods available to her to please him – her breasts, her mouth, her thighs, her armpits, her feet and hands, her hair, her ass, if it could be wrapped around his large, glorious cock, whatever he wanted, she would use it to make him cum then bask in his praise and reward (which either consisted of some delicious food or him rubbing her clit until she was wailing at the top of her lungs or, most often, both, usually accompanied by a nice, long bath with him by her side). In the rare moments they weren’t mating for pleasure or for recreation or were by each other’s side, eating, bathing or whatever, he was outside the cave, hunting, gathering, providing for his ever growing number of children. 

Not that his lack of attention seemed to bother any of her children. As long as she paid attention to them, which she was more than happy to do as they were all her beautiful children, they were fairly content. Rowdy to the point of regularly injuring one another, constant vying for the second highest spot in the sibling chain of power (though a few did try a few times to dethrone the firstborn from his indisputable place of power – those coups always ended very badly, and were some of the very few times that her mate was forced to get involved to keep them from getting too out of hand, though she noted he did so with a considerable note of pride) and trampling through the underground, looking for anything to chase and kill, but still content. 

Well, it was probably more accurate to say they were content…after they were given an outlet for their incredible sexual urges. It wasn’t too terrible when there were only ten of her young stomping about, snorting and swinging their fists that anything that moved but when that number grew to twenty then thirty, all of them born near around the same time and all of them hit that certain point in maturity around the same time, it became quite the issue. Thirty Minotaurs of varying sizes, all wanting nothing more than to mate, yet were restricted to the underground, was a powder keg with a lit fuse. Thankfully, her blessed mate, so incredible and intelligent, quickly came up with a solution that everyone was happy with. 

It started out as one night a month, preferably when she was only newly impregnated so she was still limber and graceful, as well as capable of taking a little more roughness than she would be able to if she were heavily pregnant. All of her children would gather into a large cavern in the catacombs of her mate’s castle then, underneath their Father’s careful eye, would indulge themselves in her. And oh, how she adored those nights. Carried into the room in her mate’s arms, excitedly looking forward to loving her children, to providing them with relief that they wouldn’t otherwise receive, laid out on a thick layer of animal pelts then accepting child after child, cooing loving into their ear, urging them on and on until they came. 

As time carried on, the number of nights that her children were given relief grew from one night a month to two, then three then onwards to once every week and finally, twice every week. Even when she was right on the precipice of giving birth, she was still in that cavern, down on her knees, her long hair wound around their twitching, dribbling cocks, her mouth stuffed full as she sucked until her jaw ached then continued sucking, swallowing load after load, cooing and praising each child as he came. Or, she was on her back, a child straddling her chest, using her breasts, swollen with milk, to smother his cock until he came, while other squeezed her thighs together and thrust between them. Just as she found a way to pleasure her mate when she was heavy with child, her children too used her in the same way. 

Regardless of how heavily pregnant she was or how many times a week she relieved her children, the nights always went in the same order: Syrrass went first. He would come swaggering into the room, his hooves clomping powerfully against the dirt floor, make his way over to her, casting hard looks at any of the other children, usually the younger ones who didn’t know the pecking order just yet, to drive them away before climbing up onto the makeshift bed, and would fuck her until he was satisfied, which could, on some occasions, take several others, much to the chagrin of her other children. Not that any of them vocally complained, especially during those nights. Syrrass was at his most volatile when he was aroused. It was best to just let him have his fun, let off some steam then stomp off so that the others could find their relief. 

Though, at some point, her mate seemed to sense that things were reaching a boiling point. Many of her children were enraged at how long they had to wait before Syrrass was done so, in an attempt to alleviate that time, as well as quell their angry, if only by just a bit, Syrrass was the only child, out of all her wonderful children, who was allowed to fuck her outside of those nights. It hadn’t seemed like that smart of a decision at first, considering that her children were just as enraged at Syrrass getting even more special privileges but when it did end up getting down on how much time he spent with her on the nights allowed to all children, those maddened to near frenzy by the decision begrudgingly accepted it, most likely out of hope that one day, they might also be allowed the same privilege. Those were the ones she always paid closer attention to since she was convinced they were upset just because they needed a little extra love. 

Thankfully, with a little extra love, they were, usually sated. All it took was some special service: using her ass to clamp down hard on their twitching cocks, swallowing around them as they fucked her mouth, whispering dirty things right into their ears as they were about to cum and, of course, the simplest and most obvious way to do it was by praising them, usually by making them feel big and powerful, telling them their cocks were irresistible, that they were incredible, just cooing everything that they wanted to hear. It always made her heart sing whenever they slid off her, panting hard, their eyes closed, a look of utter contentment on their faces, slowly licking their chops as though they had just eaten a delicious meal. 

Secretly, she was thrilled when her mate revealed that Syrrass could seek comfort from her whenever he felt like it. Her beautiful firstborn’s motions were raw, animalistic, brutal and claiming. So much like his Father’s so she supposed it wasn’t surprising that she was always enjoyed being fucked by him. Sometimes, on particular nights when she was feeling risqué and naughty, she would entertain (and often masturbate to) vivid fantasies of being fucked by them at the same time. Together, her firstborn’s mighty cock in her mouth, while her mate pounded up into her womb, filling her up with her seed, impregnating her as she spitroasted between them, she was certain that it would be incredible. Of course, she would never broach the topic to her mate, who always distanced himself from what he considered simple “relieving of stress”, and most likely would never have one of their children, let alone their firstborn, in the bedroom while they were mating and she always, without fail, followed her mate’s single order when it came to those times religiously: Syrrass was allowed to do anything he wanted, with the exception of mating with her. 

Her mate had never fully specified what would happen if Syrrass tried such a thing (not that it was hard for her to fathom what he would do if her beautiful firstborn was to ever try something like that) but she was certain that words had been exchanged between Father and Son, expressly prohibiting such a thing, because Syrass never attempted to mate with her, though she wasn’t entirely surprised at this. While her firstborn was full of hotheaded arrogance, he was obedient to his Father but whether this was because he respected him or because he was frightened that his many, many privileges would be taken away if he disobeyed (or much worse), she didn’t know. Nor, truly cared. As long as she had her mate and her firstborn, she was content.

And, if it came to choosing between the two, she would, of course, make the obvious choice. 

-

Lazily trailing the tips of fingers over her stomach, Remi stared vacantly up at the ceiling, a dazed smile on her face. A few feet away, swaddled in a delicately cut animal pelt, fast asleep was her newly born child, and in her belly was the seed that was going to quickly bloom into another. Stretching out her legs, she yawned widely, feeling a bit like a fat cat who just gulped down an entire bowl of warm cream, though that wasn’t too far from the truth, considering her beautiful mate had finished things off with fucking her mouth, sending a flood of his delicious semen down her throat. She could still taste him on her tongue, a thick, heavy flavor that made her pussy soaking wet. Then again, it wasn’t often that her pussy wasn’t wet and ready to receive her mate’s addicting cock. She was a woman who was always ready to please and breed, after all. 

Slowly rolling over onto her stomach, she turned her attention to the crib, her smile growing. Another child, this one just as beautiful. Within just a short while, he would be joining his brothers, first in just simple roughhousing, learning how to use his strength to dominant and control others then, he would join them in those special nights. A thrill raced through her, a pang of heat reverberating through her crotch. At first, only the older children had been allowed to participate. It made sense – the older ones got more privilege but similarly to how the number of times increased, the number of children allowed to be involved started to include the younger ones. While he still had some time before he could taste his Mother’s ass and mouth (sometimes her pussy as well, though only with their tongues), it wouldn’t be too long before she was holding his large frame in her arms as he thrust into her ass. Distantly, she wondered what kind of energy he would have. Some of her children were frantic, brutal and quick, while others were a little more subdued, using what little time they had to thoroughly enjoyed what they were given. 

Syrrass was a little bit of both, though he had steadily moved towards being more patient as he grew older. Not that he had ever grown out of his aggressive streak, which she didn’t mind at all. Her smile grew fonder, softer as she thought of her beloved firstborn. Today was a big day for him – the first time he was allowed out of the underground. It was an occasion he had been waiting months for. He and his Father were going hunting. Where, she had no idea nor did she really care. She was simply happy that her beloved son was finally being given the chance to stretch his legs a little. While she was happy in the underground and couldn’t even fathom the thought of leaving (even thinking about how she couldn’t fathom it was beyond terrifying), he was an antsy child who she knew felt suffocated by the underground so she felt this was good for him. Thankfully, her mate agreed and allowed Syrrass to accompany him. 

Rolling over onto her back once more, she considered taking a bath then maybe taking the newborn down to meet his brothers. Many of them wouldn’t care since there were new babies often but the younger ones might be interested. Yawning once more, she entertained the thought for a moment more than discarded it. Later, it could always come later. Neither the baby nor she was going anywhere. Just as she was sliding over onto her side, content to just fall asleep in the warmth of the bed, she heard the familiar clomping footsteps of her firstborn. They were near identical to her mate’s but she’d quickly learned how to differentiate them. 

Gasping in delight, she sat up, her long air wafting in a wave around her. A few moments later, the thick animal pelt obscuring the doorway was pushed to the side and in strolled her Syrrass. Massive in stature, broad and heavy, he was an immense beast who, at first glance, looked near identical to his Father. She, however, had a mother’s eye and could spot the tiny differences that sat him apart. Unlike his Father, who’s pride and strength was quieter, subdued and refined, almost kingly, Syrrass’s was raw, open and almost hard in a way. While his Father tended to look out at the world with a constant expression of amusement, Syrrass’s face nearly always bore a ill-behaved snarl. Even the way they held themselves was different: his Father moved easily, his body expressing a gracefulness that was startling for his size but it was still clear how much power, strength and control he held in his body, while Syrrass was a pounding, stomping mass of tense muscle. 

Looking at him, Remi felt like she was simply looking at a younger version of her mate – a beast who was still learning, still growing and, one day, would reach the same level as his Father. She could already see it. As he grew, he was steadily losing that rawness, that hardness. While she was certain he would never lose his aggression nor that hot pride, she knew that, without a doubt, he would soon be a near doppelganger for his Father. Even know, when there was still some distance between them, he was so much like him. Sometimes, when she was idle, she wondered if it was because the two were so similar she that found herself favoring Syrrass over all her other children, who had some similarities with their Father but were nowhere near as close as Syrrass. 

Whenever she stumbled along that line of thought, she knew it had to be true. After all, Syrrass was, essentially, just a younger, rawer version of her mate so it made sense she’d be so attached to him. Anything, everything that had to do with her mate, she would love unconditionally. Though, she would never mention such a thing to her mate. While she would never stand against him, she didn’t want to see her son unfairly expelled from the underground, which she was certain her mate might do if he thought he had competition. He didn’t – she could never see herself choosing Syrrass over her mate and she knew that he knew that she wouldn’t ever dream of such a thing but she knew that he wouldn’t tolerate having anyone who posed even the slightest threat of taking his bitch away from him. What was the old saying that her kind used? Better safe…than sorry, that was it. It was getting harder and harder to remember things from her past life. Not that such a thing bothered her. Those memories were useless to her now. 

“Hello, my son!” She cried happily, jumping up off the bed. Racing over to him, she threw her arms around his broad midsection, squeezed him tightly, inhaling his strong, heavy scent, comforted and aroused at the same time by it, and cooed, “How was your trip outside?” 

“Good.” He said bluntly, his voice low and rough, “We caught five deer, two of them bucks. Several pounds of fish, all of which are being descaled and gutted as we speak. I also caught three boars, the big ones with tusks the size of Father’s thumb, and,” a prideful expression spread across his handsome face, “encountered my first ogre, down by a lake while Father was chasing after a deer. Took him down by myself.” 

Stepping back, she clapped her hands joyfully, “Oh, wonderful! Of course my darling son would manage such a feat on his first trip out of the underground.” 

“Even Father was pleased. Sadly, there wasn’t anything we can do with a ogre other than let it rot. I did get,” Syrrass fished a rather large, yellowed tooth out of the pouch that hung on his hips, “this as a trophy, though. I would have taken his head if Father hadn’t been rushing me.” Syrrass snorted, strolling over to the crib, which held his newly born brother. He stared down at him for a few moments then asked, “Did you name this one?” 

“No,” Remi laughed softly, “I did not. You need not ask that with every child. I’ve told you a million times, my beautiful son. You are the only one, and you will always be the only one.”

Syrrass had his back to her but she got the feeling he was pleased. With a sigh, he asked, “Are you with another?” 

“Of course!” Remi giggled happily, her hands pressing flat against her belly, “Your father would never be so cruel as to make me suffer the horrible state of not having his seed growing inside me. He’s always so considerate, so kind.”

There was another snort, this one disgusted, from Syrrass but Remi ignored it. Sweeping over to her son, she caught his muscular, beefy arm and asked, “What does my beautiful son want as reward for accomplishing such a tremendous task? Slaying a mighty ogre, that deserves a worthy reward so please, tell me, my Syrrass, what do you want?” 

Syrrass regarded her for a moment, his expression blank and unreadable then said without hesitation, turning around fully so he was facing her, towering overtop her as he stared down, unflinching, unblinking, “I will tell you what I want. It is something I’ve wanted for years now but it has never been allowed to me. Mother, let me mate with you.” 

Remi laughed merrily before playfully waggling her finger at Syrrass, blatantly ignoring how serious he looked, “Now now, you know better than that, my son. Come now, don’t be silly, you’re much too old for that. Has your Father not talked to you about such a thing? That is something your Father and only your Father can do. He is the only one allowed to put children into my belly, he is the only one I will breed with, the only one I long to breed with. I adore holding you, pleasing you but you are not allowed to breed with me, my love.” 

“Why?” Syrrass asked indignantly, his nostrils flaring, his red eyes burning with barely restrained rage. 

“Because he’s my mate.” Remi responded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And you are my son. There are some things you will never be allowed, regardless of how much you want them.” 

Syrrass’s huge hands curled into tight fists, “That doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand your reasoning!”

“It doesn’t?” Remi asked, cocking her head, genuinely confused. It was more than easy for her to understand so she couldn’t out what the issue was. “He is my mate. He is the one who claimed me, who marked me with these symbols, who gave to me this glorious body, one that finally allows me to fulfill my purpose as a broodmare. He is the one who put the seed that grew to be you into my womb, who has given me all my other children and who has put another beautiful, beloved child into my womb. What of what doesn’t make sense, my son?”

“Why him?” Syrrass demanded, taking a threatening step forward, his voice dropping to a low growl.

Unfazed by his anger, knowing full well that he would never raise a hand against her, Remi sighed dreamily, her gaze unfocusing as she thought of all the reasons why it was him. Words came tumbling out of her mouth, a breathy babble that clearly expressed her adulation for her mate, “His strength, his power, his presence, his very being, everything about him, from the shortest strand of hair on his head to his hooves…even thinking about it makes me ache for him.” She wrapped her arms around herself, swaying a little where she stood, “I adore him, I adore being his broodmare, his breeding bitch. When he commands me, it gives me a thrill to obey him. When he fucks me, I find myself swathed in an ecstasy you can’t even imagine.” 

She let out a shuddering sigh, turning to smile hazily up at her firstborn, “Did you know? I was so frightened of him at first, back when I was so ignorant, so stupid, so unwilling to accept what I really was. I was frightened of his strength, frightened of his power and yet, at the same time, so incredibly drawn to it.” She chuckled, “Even back then, I couldn’t resist him. I wanted to, I even considered leaving several times and yet, I couldn’t. I was a slave to him from the moment he first touched me.” Shaking her head bemusedly, she sighed, “I was so foolish back then. I saw it as him forcing himself on me when, in reality, all he was doing was leading me to see the truth. If only I had accepted him when he first claimed me, I could have become his so much sooner.” 

“You were addicted to his power right from the start?” Syrrass asked quietly. “It was his power, his strength that drew you to him?”

“Yes.” She breathed, the smile returning to her face, “Oh yes, I was. I still am. His immeasurable, unbeatable strength. His breathtaking, overwhelming power.” A delicious, ravenous shudder wracked her body as desire for him, for her mate to return, to come back to her and fuck her over and over again until she was covered in his cum burning in the base of her belly, “I adore him, I adore him so much.” 

Syrrass was silent for several moments, simply watching her sway happily, her thoughts obviously on her mate, her pussy so wet that thick streams of juice were streaming down her thighs, her nipples erect, her face flushed, then asked, “Are you angry with me?” 

“No.” She laughed softly, “I could never be angry with you, my precious son.”

“Are you going to mention this to Father?” 

“No,” she slowly shook her head, “that will only create unnecessary strife. I do not wish you to be harmed or to be exiled from our home, my beautiful son. Do you know what he would do to you if he were to ever find out that you asked for such a thing? I do offer this warning, my child. If he asks, I will tell him, without hesitation because he is my ruler, my owner, and I will not lie or disobey him but if he does not ask, then there is no need to tell him. He is happy with today’s hunt. I do not want to ruin that.” 

“Are you happy here, Mother?” Syrrass asked softly after a moment of contemplative silence. 

“Oh yes.” She giggled dizzily, “Oh, my son. My beautiful son, my life is nothing but happiness, nothing but glee and pleasure. I have a mate whom I love with every ounce of my being, who is so kind, so giving, so loving, who fills my belly with his seed, blesses me with children, who bring me such beautiful jubilation that I could weep. Every single day, I am fulfilling my purpose, as his mate, as your mother, as a broodmare. There is no greater joy than that, my son.” 

Syrrass huffed softly, looking clearly agitated. Shifting his great weight, giving his shaggy head a shake, he asked, “You aren’t angry with me?” 

“No, Syrrass, I promise I am not. Why do you not believe me, my child?” 

“It isn’t that I disbelieve you. I simply wanted to make sure. If you aren’t angry, then give me my reward. Use your slutty mouth and suck me off.” He commanded harshly, stalking over to the bed where, not a few hours ago, his Father had fucked her until her belly was full of his seed. Plopping down hard onto the edge, he spread his legs, giving her ample room to get in, then looked at her expectantly, an adorably sullen expression on his face. His cock was still completely limp, hanging over the edge of the bed as a flimsy shaft of thick meat. Just a single look at it got her salivating. 

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, she cooed, knowing how much Syrrass liked it when she made him spell out exactly what he wanted, “You want me just to use my mouth, my beautiful son?” 

“No, your breasts too.” Syrrass said roughly, his red eyes flickering down to her ample, swollen breasts, “Then, after you’ve gotten me off with your mouth, you’re going to ride me.” 

“As you wish, my beautiful son.” Remi sultrily replied, trembling in anticipation. Not wanting to keep her boy waiting, she quickly moved over, dropping down in front of him. Leaning down, she pressed her tongue against his length, shuddering at the strong, delicious taste, dragged it up until her nose was buried in his thick fur. Reaching underneath his cock, she began to play with his heavy balls, squeezing and rolling the orbs between her fingers. Syrrass’s cock immediately began to harden. Running her tongue up and down the veiny length of his dick, Remi got him halfway erect then glanced up playfully at her son, “Tell me, do you want me to do it or do you want to fuck my mouth?” 

Syrrass seemed to think about it for a moment then, without a word, grabbed hold of Remi’s head, one hand on either side, firmly holding her in place and ordered, “Open your mouth.” 

“Yes.” She gasped, stretching her mouth open as wide as it would go. With her heart fluttering excitedly in her chest, she watched eagerly as Syrrass yanked her head downwards, leading her wide open mouth to his cock. With an excited pant, his red eyes gleaming, he pushed the large, spongy head into her mouth, a smirk appearing on his face when she moaned loudly then pulled her further down, impaling her on his cock. He only stopped when her nose was once again buried in his thick hair. Syrrass’s cock was nearly as big as his Father’s. By the time all of it was inside, it had gone down her throat. It was hard to breathe, it burned just a little bit and she loved it. She loved every inch, she loved the strong taste spreading along her tongue, she loved the feeling of his veins rubbing against the sides of her mouth. She loved the smell of his fur, loved his fingers pressing hard against her scalp. 

Rubbing her tongue against the underside of his cock, sucking hard on his pulsing length, adoring the sensation of his cock, the taste of his cock, the smell of him, Remi, who was already long since trained her throat to handle huge dicks being thrust down that way, and preferred it that way, which was good considering there wasn’t a single one in her huge family who didn’t possess a large member, though they ranged in size, glanced upwards at her son, bathing in the expression of heated pleasure on his face. He had always been so weak to deepthroating – it was adorable. Patiently waiting for him to continue, Remi kept playing with his balls, sucking and licking him as best she could with such an immense girth in her mouth. With a loud grunt, Syrrass slid her back until just the head was in her mouth, rubbing tantalizing against her tongue then proceeded to hold her head firmly in place as he roughly fucked her mouth. 

“Your breasts, Mother.” Syrrass grunted. 

Oh, silly her, she had completely forgotten in her delight. Scooting forward just a little bit, she raised her heavy, swollen breasts, squeezed them around the base of her son’s cock. Idly using them to stroke him off, she moaned loudly, her breasts tingling, her pussy burning with a desperate heat, a familiar, pleasant dizziness swamping her mind. While Syrrass couldn’t inspire the same kind of near crazed ecstasy inside of her as his Father could, he was able to get her so riled up so easily. Just her cock inside her mouth had her already longing to have it in her ass. She wanted him to pound into her, to spread her wide open, to use her sloppy hole until he came then to filled her insides up with his cum. Her son, her beautiful son, how she wished she could pleasure both her mate and her son at the same time. 

A startled, muffled shriek wrenched its way out of her lungs when Syrrass reached down, took one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, and gave it a hard pinch. Laughing huskily, he murmured, “Your mouth pussy tightened up when I did that. Did you enjoy it, Mother?” 

Remi moaned appreciatively, a hard shudder shaking her body when Syrrass strongly twisted her nipple. Gods, he was getting better and better at getting her aroused, at driving her crazy every single time they had sex. Such a good boy, he observed and learned so well. If he kept up at this rate, he might just be able to come close to matching his Father one day. Not wanting to be outdone, Remi clamped her lips tighter around his length, pushed down hard and swallowed, smiling as best she could when that elicited a strangled moan from her son. Precum came spurting out in a thick current, flowing down her throat. Delighted by his response, Remi did it again and again, making him grunt and groan, his hips thrusting forward hard. 

“Fuck!” He grounded out through clenched teeth, “Mother! Cumming!” 

Internally giggling at how easily he came undone by something so simple, though also distantly noting that swallowing around her mate’s cock also had the same effect. They were really so alike in the strangest ways. Clamping the tight muscles of her throat around his cock once more, she moaned happily when, with a grunting roar, shoved his hips upwards, pushing his thick length deep inside and came. Scalding hot, delicious cum poured down her throat. She gulped it down greedily, sucking hard to make sure that every single drop came out. It was unacceptable that she wasn’t allowed every last bit of it. She needed all of it inside of her. Releasing her breasts, she turned her attention back to Syrrass’s balls and began to caress them again as he came. As she rolled them between her fingers, he shuddered mightily, a hard pant raining down on top of her hand. 

“Yes, Mother! Swallow it! Swallow it all!” He snarled, slowly rolling his hips. 

Obediently doing so, she waited until there was nothing left then began to slid back until she pulled off his still rock hard cock with an audible, slurping pop. Giving the head a loving kiss, she happily licked her lips, swallowed once more to get the last residue and said, “Was that alright, my beautiful boy?” 

“Yes.” Syrass panted, reaching down to grab her arm, “But it’s only the appetizer. Use that fat ass to get me off.” 

“Of course, my son.” She whispered, grinning widely, her face flushed with heat. Slowly climbing up as he laid back, his large hands rubbing over her thighs , she tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned down to give the spongy head of his cock one appreciative suck before straddling his hips. Bracing one hand on his muscular chest, fingertips lightly playing with the trail of hair that went up the center, between his pecs, she leaned forward and used her other hand to lead the bulbous head of his cock to her hole. There was no need for preparation or lube – her hole would accept his cock gladly. After all, her body was built for this sort of thing. 

With a shuddery exhale, her eyes hazily staring down at her son, the dreamy smile still on her face, she teasing rubbed the head of his cock against her hole until he growled with frustration. Giggling breathlessly, she raised her hips up then sunk down, impaling herself on his massive length. Crying out loudly, she pushed and wiggled until her butt was resting firmly on his hips. He was almost as big as his Father in all aspects. The cock inside of her, pulsing and twitching as the tight muscles of her ass clamped around it, it felt so much like his. If someone were to blindfold her, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to tell the difference between them. Rolling her hips, scrapping his veiny rod against her, panting and mewing as pleasure roared through her, Remi began to bounce up and down on his cock, rapidly raising her hips before slamming them down. 

His strong hands clenched her hips, holding her steady. Vibrant red eyes, hazy with lust, watched her every move. His gaze moved from the shaking of her hips, to the swinging of her heavy breasts, to her gasping mouth – drinking in everything, every part of her. Tossing her head back, sending wheat colored hair flying over her shoulder, she smiled down at him, licking the seam of her lips as she curled her fingers into his thick hair. So much like his Father. He wanted everything – not just the sensation of fucking her but to see how much she was enjoying it, how big of an effect he was having on her, how much he was driving her wild, how much she was a slave to him, to his cock. Still, despite having so much in common with his Father, there was something missing. 

It hadn’t been immediately obvious what but after some idle thinking, her gaze slowly moving between the Father and the son, she finally realized why Syrrass would never quite be on par with her mate. He lacked the calm resolve, the driving passion to get what he wanted, no matter what obstacles stood in his way. When her mate wanted something, he grabbed with bone crushing strength, taking it without hesitation. While she loved her son dearly and thoroughly enjoyed these moments with him, she knew that she would never get the same pleasure from him as she did from his Father. When she looked into her mate’s glowing red eyes, felt the weight of his presence, his aura pressing down onto her, enveloping her in his incredible power, and knew that she was his, that she would always be his because there was no one stronger, no one more dominant than him. No matter how much her beautiful son grew, he would never reach the same level as his Father. 

“Does it feel good, my beautiful boy?” She cooed, trailing the tips of her fingers along his chest. 

Syrrass grunted, “It would feel even better if I was inside here.” 

Remi gasped sharply, her body shuddering when Syrrass slid his hand down and pressed a large, calloused thumb against her clit, sending an electric jolt emitting out from where his thumb was now roughly rubbing in small circles. She weakly grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away as her pussy pulsed with heat, though it wasn’t hungering for him. It desperately wanted her mate. She needed to finish with him quickly so she could race to her mate’s side and hope…well, no, that was a silly way of putting it – there was no doubt in her mind that he would be more than willing to take her into his arms and fuck her until she completely lost her voice. 

Problem was, Syrrass could be hard to please when he was just using her ass. He could take a long while to get heated, and then even longer just to cum. No matter how tightly she squeezed or how much she clamped down onto him or how expertly she rolled her hips, he usually lasted a long while. It would be so much easier if he was still using her mouth. She could, at least, get him off quickly enough then but when it came to just her ass, he could be such a troublesome child. Huffing slightly, she gave him a playfully disapproving look. 

“Syrrass.” She cooed, bringing his huge hand to her lips so she could give one scarred knuckle a loving kiss, “You know better than that. Didn’t we just talk about this? You’re going to make your Mama angry if you keep being naughty.” 

“Don’t talk to me as though I’m the child you just popped out.” Syrrass growled irritably, “I’ve had enough of this.”

With a startled yelp, Remi found herself being wrenched forward, her back slammed down onto the bed, legs wrenched apart as Syrrass began to pound mercilessly into her. Gasping, her hips bucking upwards to meet his thrusts, her small hands landing on his broad shoulders, she cooed and mewed her appreciation for how rough and forceful he was being. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be but there was something different about his motions this time; something almost primal in the bucking of his hips, the grunts and growls pouring out of him, the gleam of possessive heat glinting hard in his red eyes. Looking up at him, she was startled (and more than just a little aroused) to find that like this…it was uncanny. She felt almost like a broken record in how many times she thought it but like this, Gods, like this…he was almost identical. It was almost a little overwhelming just how much, in that moment, as he stared down at her, using his cock to stir up her insides, he looked like his Father. 

“One day.” He growled darkly, leaning down to give one of her swollen breasts a firm lick, causing her to loudly moan, “I will claim you.” 

One hand wrapped tightly around her chin, holding her head in place as he brought his face within an inch of hers. Hot breath, smelling of the Weed and some type of sweet fruit, brushed across her skin. Holding her captive with his intense, unwavering gaze, Syrrass snarled, “I will claim you and I’ll breed with you. I’ll take you away from Father, make you my own and you will bear my children. You will be for me, for my brothers and we will all share in you.” 

“Syrrass.” Remi breathed, her eyes wide. 

“Prepare yourself, Mother.” Syrrass warned, leaning back, releasing her chin in favor of grabbing her hips once more, “For you will be the broodmare of my Father for not much longer. When I defeat him, you will finally understand: there exists no greater beast than me and I will take all, everything that has ever been denied to me. I will stand victorious over my Father and will make him watch as I steal everything that was once his.” 

With that promise delivered, Syrrass flipped Remi over onto her stomach, held her hips in a bruising grip and began to thrust into her with a power, a strength that she never would have expected. Fingers curling into the soft fur of the animal pelt, Remi howled and wailed, slamming her hips back against Syrrass, pushing his cock even deeper into her. Her pussy was soaking wet, the fluids streaming down into a puddle underneath her. Her vision flickered wildly as pleasure coursed through her veins. With every thrust of her beloved son’s cock, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to cumming. 

As she neared that climax, his words echoed inside of her mind. She didn’t…couldn’t figure out how to feel. The last sense of rationality that had somehow managed to hold firm within her was badly frightened. Did her son truly understand the weight of the words he spoke? Did he…could he know just how much danger those words put him in? The memory of what her mate had said when she had given birth to Syrrass came to her as her firstborn was rolling her over onto her side so that he could roughly play with her breasts, making her sob and squirm. What had her mate said? If the son was so desperate to meet the Gods who deigned there was some good reason for him to exist, then he wouldn’t stop him. 

She could remember…how nonchalantly he had said he would kill his firstborn if he ever tried to usurp him. She didn’t want to lose her child, especially not her beloved firstborn but if Syrrass were ever to try anything…then, what would happen would happen. If her mate decided that it must be the end of him, then so be it, she would not stand in his way. If her son could not prove himself strong enough to stand up to his Father, to win in a fight against him then he must take whatever punishment her mate saw fit. But…a shiver raced through her…what if he did win? What if her beautiful boy, so sure and proud of himself, did win? Showing himself to not only be strong, but stronger than his own Father. An electric shock raced through Remi at the thought. If he won, that last stretch between him being just as incredible, just as worthy as his Father…it would close, and he would stand even higher than he. 

His words kept repeating, over and over again, inside her mind, driving her deeper and deeper into lusty heat. He would claim her…he would fight and he would win…he would come out victorious over a beast she thought knew no equal. Or…he would fail, and her beautiful mate would once again prove himself as an immovable mountain, superior over all the putrid weaklings that walked this earth. The heat, the pleasure, it was making it so difficult to think. What did she want? No, it didn’t matter did it. It didn’t matter what she wanted. If he won, if her son came out victorious and proved himself the better beast, then his seed was far better suited for her womb. If he failed, then he would take whatever punishment his Father saw fit to give and she would, happily, obediently, continue to be his mate and bear as many children as he wanted. 

She didn’t want to lose her precious firstborn but that look in his eyes…she knew that there was no stopping this chain of events. 

A loud wail wrenched its way out of her throat as Syrrass thrust forward with incredible strength, smooshing his hips against her ass. The length inside of her swelled up, pushing even harder against the tight confines of her ass and then, thick, scalding hot fluid was pouring into her, gushing through her hole, coating every inch of her. She came with a hazy smile of delight on her face, her hips wildly bucking. She didn’t want to lose her son, nor her beloved mate but in the end, her instincts were never wrong. The victor who stood before her after the inevitable fight was over would be the one to claim her, and she would accept him without complaint. 

-

It was nearly halfway through the typical “relief” night before she realized that something was off. 

Smooshed between three of her sons, all three of them being her older boys, massive in size with thick tufts of fur, powerful hindlegs and horns that she always loved to grab hold of (and was holding one pair of them – the son behind her was bent over far enough to allow her to reach), and thus with the privilege of being first in line when it came to fucking her, with two cocks pushed deep inside her ass, and one sliding eagerly down her throat, she wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Rather, her thoughts consisted entirely of an endless rambling of how much she loved her children, how good all of their cocks felt – ramblings that, if her mouth wasn’t stuffed full with a gorgeous, thick, delicious cock, would be spilling out of her at a speed that would have made every word she said incoherent. 

These were the nights when she really got the chance to be stuffed so incredibly, wonderfully full; her ass and mouth continuously being used to pleasure son after son, all of whom stepped forward the moment it was their turn, their eyes gleaming with barely restrained lust, their cocks already dripping with precum and twitching violently. There was never moment when she didn’t have one or both of her holes being filled up with her sons’ cocks. It was truly glorious, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She sucked, running her tongue along the side, the bottom of the delicious cocks presented before her, idly remembering what each son liked – this one liked it when she gave the base a tight squeeze as she sucked hard on his head, this one could only get off if his cock was completely buried in her throat, this one was so sensitive that she could so much as look at him and he’d cum, while this one liked to hold her upside down so he could lick her clit while she sucked him. 

She didn’t have to remember as much when it came to her ass. The boys got her into whatever position they wanted, and fucked her hole until they came. Already, she was so full of their jizz that her hole was a sloppy mess. Standing around, watching their brothers with obvious jealously, were the sons who had already had their turn and were waiting for everyone else to finish up so they could have seconds. Their cocks stood out proudly from patches of thick hair, throbbing impatiently, their lust filled eyes glued to her, watching her heavy breasts swing back and forth, listening to her muffled moans as two huge cocks stiffed up her insides. She hated to make them wait but it was only fair that everyone got a turn first. If she let the older boys keep going until they were satisfied, her poor young sons would never get a chance. Besides, the younger ones never lasted that long so her spoiled older boys could stand to wait a little bit. 

Only tonight…there was something different. It took her a while but the realization that the mood, the atmosphere was different. Usually, these lights were full of loud energy – her sons treated it more like a party than anything else. Drink was passed around between them, they laughed and roared as they fucked her. There were occasional bets to see who could last longest as Remi worked her magic (the older boys always won – they had more experience and better stamina), as well as some fighting or arguing, which was to be expected. On more than one occasion, the entire cavern would go silent so that everyone present could hear Remi as she screamed and moaned from a particularly powerful orgasm. 

She could also hazily remember some instances where the boys had gathered together to see how many cocks they could fit inside her ass or mouth. The number was hazy but she was pretty sure she could only handle one in her mouth, and three in her ass. Or they had tested to see how flexible she really was by getting her into some creative positions. Those nights were usually always lost amongst the daze of pleasure so she could never really remember them clearly. What she could remember though was enough to make her wet. The night…it could get sullen or, as she liked to put it, pouty sometimes but there had never been a time in her memory when it hadn’t been lively, when her boys hadn’t been thoroughly enjoying themselves. The mood never became this…sour. It was hard to think as wave after wave of incredible pleasure washed over her, her head muddled by hazy heat, her body tingling with delicious shivers but even she could pick up on something being…wrong. 

Swallowing down the fresh load of yummy jizz that her beloved son fucking her mouth sent rushing down her throat, she took a quick glance around the room as he was shuffling off to give another child his chance. It wasn’t a prolonged look – there was never much time between one son moving away and another taking his place – but in that moment, she started to put together why everything seemed so different. Sitting in the middle of the room, flanked by the second and third oldest children, was Syrrass. All the tension, all the moodiness, all the sourness infecting the air…it was obviously coming straight from him. Sliding her mouth wide open, inviting another son to go ahead with a tiny smile, Remi moaned happily as his cock slid across her tongue. 

It wasn’t just him, though. All of her boys had an air of annoyance, of frustration about them. As though…they wanted something. For a split moment, Remi thought she wasn’t working hard enough, that she wasn’t giving her beautiful children enough to become satisfied, that she was a terrible mother to her young then…it dawned on her. Her gaze flickered over to her mate, sitting at the very farthest reach of the room, up on a platform where he could clearly see her being fucked. This was the throne he watched from to ensure that none of his children got any funny ideas. If one of them even so much as looked like they were trying to mate with her, he would fly down from his perch, wrestle them to the ground and at first, there would be just a warning – why use violence when he could clearly show his strength in other ways but if they kept pushing – as some had done in the past – then he would show just how much might he had. 

These boys…her children…they all wanted to breed with her. This, these nights to give them relief from their pent up sexual urges was no longer proving enough for them. No, they wanted to breed, to impregnate, and just sending their cum flowing into her ass, into her mouth was no longer enough. They wanted more. No, that wasn’t just it, was it? They had always wanted more. From the moment they hit maturity, they had wanted to breed with her, to mate with her but their Father had always kept them in check…until now. Syrrass, her beautiful firstborn…he was no longer going to listen to his Father, and the other boys knew that. Even if he hadn’t spoken that oath directly to them, they could still sense it. All of them instinctually knew, and they wanted it to happen. 

No one would take Syrrass’s place in standing up against his Father – that was his role, deigned to him by being the first born, yet they would support him, for he was still one of them. Remi’s hazy mind traveled back to the night that Syrrass had made that oath, that promise to her. Her mate had never mentioned anything about it nor made any inquiries if he had started talking about such a thing so she, wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict, hadn’t said anything. He had promised her…not just he, but all of her sons would be able to mate with her. She couldn’t deny the fact that mating with all of her sons, satisfying them in a way she was currently unable too was exhilarating to think of but…she couldn’t help than to be worried. 

Blowing out a sharp breath through her nose when both of the cocks inside of her swelled up at the same time before sending out a torrent of hot jizz rushing through her, Remi shuddered mightily as they pulled out, leaving behind a mess of cum. Another of her sons was already close by. In one swift, graceful movement, he flipped her over onto her back, her other son’s cock still buried deep inside her mouth, got between her legs and began to earnestly lick her pussy. Moaning appreciatively – not enough of her sons bothered to perform oral on her – she glanced over at her mate, breathing out a soft sigh of relief at his completely unbothered expression. Wiggling her hips, reaching down with one hand to weave it through his thick mane, she ground against him, urging him on. After roughly swirling his tongue around her clit, he slid further down and pushed his tongue inside of her, making her shudder in delight. Pushing hard against her, he swirled his tongue around inside, scrapping against the wet, pulsing walls. 

There was still no reaction from her mate, though she got the gut feeling that this son dared not go any further. He was being allowed to get, at least, a taste of her and wasn’t going to waste it by being foolish. Glancing over at Syrrass, she wondered then immediately dismissed the question of whether or not he would be the same. If he was given a taste, he would want the whole dish. Even so much as giving him a chance to put his cock where only her mate was allowed to thrust into was asking for trouble. No matter how she looked at it, it was becoming increasingly obvious that conflict was unavoidable. She knew that, still…there was a part of her that wished things could remain as they were. She had her beautiful, wonderful mate; she had her amazing sons, and she had Syrrass, her beloved firstborn. 

Yet, she still had enough sense to know there was no stopping this. That was something she was just going to have to accept. Turning her full attention back to her two beautiful sons, she pushed away all thoughts of what might happen in the future. Hadn’t she already decided? She was meant for only one thing in this world: to be dominated and impregnated. Right now, there was a baby growing steadily inside her belly. Once he was brought into this world, another one would take his place then another and another and another, on and on until her womb simply refused to accept one more seed. For now, the one who put those seeds inside of her, the one who inspired the children inside of her belly to bloom would be her mate. She would happily bear his children as long as she was able but…if he were to fall, if someone else was to prove themselves stronger, better, worthier than he…

She would gladly submit to him, bow at their feet and spread her legs so that he might fill her womb up with his seed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cradling her newborn child to her breast, Remi cooed softly, running the pads of her fingers across his smooth cheeks and foreheads. Born just minutes ago, this one was smaller than his brother’s had been when they were brought into this world but she could already tell that wasn’t going to be a problem at all. There was a light, a fire in his big, red eyes that made Remi’s heart swell with pride. It was obvious that this one, despite his small size, wasn’t going to have any problem with his bigger brothers. If anything, he was the one who was probably going to be making the trouble. Oh, she was already so looking forward to seeing how he’d be when he was fully grown. 

There was a raspy chuckle from above her, followed by thick, strong fingers lightly caressing her cheek. Breathing out softly, leaning into the familiar, welcomed touch, she raised her head to smile up at her mate, who looked pleased with the latest addition to his long line of sons. Covering the back of his hand with her own, she laughed, “We have a spitfire on our hands.” 

“He’ll be ordering his brothers around in no time at all.” Her mate snorted in amusement, reaching down to gently ease the child out of her arms, “It’s the smaller ones you always need to watch out for. They know what it’s like to be underestimated, to be have their strength constantly questioned. Arrogant fools who think their size will win them everything stand no match against those who know what it’s like to be weak and have worked hard to become strong.” 

Carrying her newly born son, who was chuffing in annoyance at being removed from his Mother’s warmth, whacking at his Father’s chest with irksome fury, over to the crudely fashioned cradle, her mate set him down, covered him with a small length of fur, smiling a bit at the ferocious, displeased stare that glared up at him, then turned back. No words needed to be spoken between them. She knew instinctively what he wanted, and desired it just as much. Sliding away the heavy furs that covered her lower half, revealing her long, plump legs. Hungrily licking her lip, already plagued with the terrible sense of emptiness, of the loneliness that always came on after she’d just given birth, Remi breathed shallowly, watching her mate as he swaggered back over to the bed, his meaty cock already starting to stiffen. 

“Shall we make another?” He asked playfully, his voice a husky rasp. 

At those words, a pulse of excited, wanting heat bloomed in the base of her belly. Already, the pace of her breathing was picking up, a pleasant tingling spread over the surface of her skin. Nodding eagerly, wanting nothing more than to make another child with her beautiful mate, Remi giggled, “Need you even ask?” 

“No,” her mate responded, the lusty, hungry grin on his face growing, “but you always make the most adorable face when I do.”

Reaching down, he slid his broad, large fingers through her hair, setting one knee onto the side of the bed and hoisting himself up, “It always makes me want to mess you up when I see it.” 

Remi drew in a sharp, excited breath, her heart fluttering inside her chest. Her mate must truly be pleased with the newest additions to their children – it was so rare for her to get pillow talk! Smiling widely, her face flushed and hot, she reached up to wrap her arms around his broad neck, legs spreading open to welcome his large, hot mass, she shuddered when the rounded head of his cock brushed against her. The wanting, desperate heat pulsing in the base of her belly intensified tenfold. Desperate to have his cock in her, wanting to mate with him, wanting to be breed, Remi rolled her hips, grinding up against him. 

“So eager.” He laughed, though she could see the lust burning in his red eyes. “What do you say?” 

“Please.” She breathed, tilting her head back, baring the soft curve of her neck to him and shivering excitedly when he nipped at her pale skin. 

“That’s a good bitch.” He praised, and she thought for a moment she’d ascended up into heaven. “I’ll fuck you all night as reward. How does that sound, my mate?” 

Her only response was to moan in delight, her hips straining up off the bed, rubbing the tip of his cock against her already soaking wet pussy. She was going to cum the moment he put it inside her, she could already tell. Panting hard, adoring the sensation of his rough palms sliding across her thighs as he spread her legs open even wider, completely bearing her to him. Leaning down, he gave her pussy a quick, playful lick, making her whimper, writhing atop the smooth fur pelt before straightening up, clear in his intent to get the fun started. 

As he was sliding forward, pressing the hot head of his cock against her hole, someone spoke up from behind them. 

“Father, I’ll have words with you.” 

Remi’s head jerked up in shock. Rolling over slightly so she could see around the massive form of her mate, cold dropped down into her belly, cooling the intense lust brewing there. Standing at the far end of the room, glaring at them with a hard stare was Syrrass. His stance was tense, hands balled into tight fists by his side. Those words he spoken to her not too long ago, that oath he had made to breed with her one day appeared in her mind. If he was here now, when her children were not allowed to enter this room, when there was a silent, no need to be spoken command to not interrupt their Father when he was putting another child into their Mother’s belly, then that could only mean one thing. 

He had come here to see through on that oath. Remi could scarcely believe it. Her firstborn, her beautiful son, truly did intend to challenge his Father for the right to breed with her. Fear, tinged with a vibrant pride at the strength and bravery of her incredible firstborn, swell inside her chest. Half of her wanted to shoo him away, to prevent this nonsense that could get him killed from going any further but what stopped her was both the look on her mate’s face, an expression of barely restrained rage, born out of years of dealing with his firstborn’s insolence and insubordination, and a desire to see if he could do it; to see if Syrrass really could best his Father, whom she believed with all her heart couldn’t be brought to his knees by anyone. 

“Words with me?” Her mate growled, not moving from his spot between her legs, his cock still fully erect, despite his attention obviously being directed somewhere else. “Boy, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get on your knees and beg my forgiveness before crawling out of my sight.” 

Syrrass lip curled in indignation, “I am not dancing around this issue any longer. You and I both know that must happen eventually, so I am making it happen now. I will not keep quiet or obedient any longer.” 

Her mate snorted derisively, “You, obedient? Boy, you’ve not listened to a word I or your Mother has said since she pushed you out into this world, you ungrateful fuck. All you’ve done since we blessed you with the gift of life is to act as though you were owed the entire world. But, if you are so insistent-“

In one graceful, powerful movement, he slid off the bed, drawing himself to his full height, towering over her firstborn, bearing down on him with a dark, stormy stare, “Then I will listen. Now, speak.”

“You know what I want.” Syrrass snapped. 

“Is that the best you come to me with?” Her mate sneered mockingly, “I know what you want? Boy, there are so many things you want. You want the whole godsdamn world. Did you come up here to make some kind of attempt to negotiate or prattle on like a child?” 

“Negotiate?” Syrrass spat, “No, there will be no negotiations. If you wish for it to be spoken clearly, than I shall do so since you seem to not have the intelligence to figure it out for yourself: I and my many brothers will have the right to breed with her. No more of this idiocy of wasting our seed in her mouth, her breasts or ass. I want what is rightfully ours. What is rightfully mine.” 

“Rightfully yours? Boy, nothing in this world is rightfully yours. You think you can just stomp in here and I’ll bow to your whims? That I’d step aside and just let you breed with my mate, who I won the right to through my strength, my power? Or were you hoping that this display of foolish bravado would have her flinging herself to your feet, begging to be fucked by you?”

Syrrass yellowed teeth clenched in an infuriated snarl, a great boiling rage burning in his red eyes. Tossing his shaggy head, he growled, “I am not so foolish to think that it would ever be that easy. We will lock horns, Father, and I will show you how insignificant and weak you are in comparison to me.” 

Her mate threw back his head and let out a cold, bellowing laugh that echoed through the chamber, making Remi flinch, “I did not think a son of mine could be so stupid but it seems even I can be wrong. You wish to challenge me, boy? Then I’ll accept. Turn on your heel, do whatever you need to prepare, pray to whatever Gods you believe still look upon this world and when the sun is at its highest, I will give you the fight you want.” 

The two stared heatedly at each other for several moments, the atmosphere heavy, thick and laced with a tang of metal before Syrrass, after throwing a single glance her way, turned and stomped loudly out of the chamber. Remi let out a long, shaky breath when the fur pelt covering the door swung shut. Hugging her knees to her chest, her body trembling, she turned her gaze to her mate’s back and whispered, “Please.” 

His great, shaggy head turned ever so slightly, though he did not turn completely to look at her. Breathing shallowly, fear choking her, she crawled forward, off the bed, and rushed to his side, pressing herself into his thick, coarse fur. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Gripping tightly onto him, she raised her head, looking up into his blank, distant face imploringly, “Please, do not kill him. I know you will win for there is none stronger than you but please, please, I beg of you. Do not kill my firstborn. Send him away, exile him-“

“Be still.” He commanded, the words coming out low and steady, one muscular arm wrapping snuggly around her, squeezing her even more tightly to him, “I cannot forgive this insolence, this insult to my pride but for you, my mate, I will allow the boy to live. Make no mistake,” he continued when she breathed a sigh of relief, “he will not escape unscathed.” 

“No.” Remi said, slumping into her mate’s hold, suddenly exhausted, “For this, he will be punished. I do understand that, and I will not interfere. Do what you must, and thank you. Thank you for allowing that foolish child to live.” 

Her mate was silent for several moments, his large hand lightly stroking her back, before asking, “Will you witness this fight?” 

Remi’s stomach lurched sickeningly at the thought but she nodded shakily, swallowing hard, “Yes. I am at the center of this so I will see it through until the end.” 

He nodded, seemingly pleased then sighed, “Back to bed with you. There is still some time left before that foolish boy gets what’s coming for him. Rest while you can.”

With that, he slipped away, out of their chamber. Remi watched after him for several moments before returning to their bed. Curling underneath the comforting weight of the fur pelt, she did her best to ignore the gnawing need to mate, to be impregnated chewing at the edges of her mind, and wondered if she could have done anything to prevent this. The moment the question passed across her mind, she knew the answer: no, there was nothing she could have done. It was obvious that this was a turn in fate that none of them could escape. From the moment he’d been brought into this would, Syrrass was destined to challenge his Father. 

Now, all that was left to be done was to see if he could win. Remi brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, the corners of her mouth turned down into a troubled frown. The assumption was that her mate would win but, if by some chance, her firstborn won, there was no doubt in her mind as to what the result would be. If he proved himself stronger than her mate, then she would readily, eagerly accept her firstborn as her new mate. There was no grief, no apprehension of that truth. It was only a simple fact: her instincts, her drive to breed would not allow her to accept anyone other than the strongest, the most powerful. 

Remi rolled over onto her back, stared blankly up at the ceiling for a moment then jumped to her feet, unable to remain still. Swiftly walking over to the crib, she scooped up her newly born son, who was fast asleep, despite the earlier intrusion, and squeezed him to her breast. Whatever the result, whoever came out as the victor, she knew that as long as she could continue having children, as long as she had mate who could sate this maddening desire to breed, she would be content. Not that she thought her mate would lose, but the Fates could throw such interesting curveballs at the most baffling of times. 

Her son stirred but only to curl closer to her warmth. Kissing his smooth forehead, Remi returned to the bed to wait until her mate called for her. 

-

The room where the fight was to take place was the same place she relieved her children from their insatiable lust. It seemed only fitting to have it in such a location. Sitting on her mate’s throne, trying her best to look unaffected and distant, as though none of this truly concerned her, Remi surveyed the crowd of her children, pressing in on the area designated as the arena. Each one of her children, with the exception of the one just born today, were present. A sea of red eyes stared ahead, grimly waiting for the fight to begin. None of them were there in support of their Father. She need not ask any of them to know that. In each of them was a burning hope that Syrrass would win, gaining them the right of what they all so desperately wanted. 

As Remi looked them over, a fresh spark of fear ignited in the center of her chest. She had assured that her firstborn would be saved but what of the rest of them? What would her mate do to them when he won? There was no reason to think he would overlook how much they wanted him to lose. Remi shook her head slightly. It was useless to be afraid. Her mate would not kill them just for longing to see him downed and beaten. There would be punishment, that was a sure thing, but when she paused to think about it, she knew what that punishment would be. He would float his, and only his, right to breed with her. He would make them watch as he put another child into her belly, and gloat over what they could never have. If a few of them dared to stand against him, to try to do what her firstborn could not, they would meet her mate’s fists and she would do nothing to stop it. This foolishness, this asinine behavior, it stopped today, one way or another. 

A rush of quiet murmurings raced through the crowd. Remi jerked back to the present moment, her heart leaping into her throat in one great bound. Her firstborn, naked and painted with bright red, intricate markings strolled confidentially into the arena, his fierce gaze on her. She stare back, unflinching, unwavering, though a shock of pride rolled through her at the sight of him. Just like this, she could imagine him to be a great warrior, tearing across the lands, instilling fear and awe in the hearts of his enemies. Perhaps, when he was exiled, that was what his fate was meant to be. He would take many mates from all across the land, siring an army of children that could even rival that of his Father’s. 

Stopping in the middle of the arena, he stared, unblinking, up at her for a few more moments before turning away, looking back to the door he just walked through. A few moments later, her mate entered, and Remi nearly fell out of her seat. Naked, just like his son, his powerful cock swinging tantalizing between his muscular legs, covered with an assortment of adornments made from bones, teeth and other items that she could not recognize from a distance, vibrant symbols painted in the brightest of whites stretching across his body, the sight of him made her mouth water. An explosion of wanting heat erupted in the base of her belly, flooding out throughout her entire body in a tingling wave. It took every ounce of willpower she had to simply not fly down there, fling herself into his arms and impale herself on that gorgeous, meaty cock. 

Her firstborn looked like a warrior; her mate looked like a King, a God. 

Swaggering to stand opposite of his son, her mate glanced her way, caught sight of her face and let out a pleased snort, the tiniest hint of a smile appearing on his face. Syrrass looked over his shoulder, up at her, and growled in frustration, irritably shaking his great, shaggy head. 

“Savor these last few moments, Father.” He snapped coldly, “For this is the last time you will see her looking at you like that.” 

“What useless words.” Her mate replied slowly, his gaze moving down from Remi to his son, the smile on his face growing into a near deranged sneer, “All they do is show how weak you truly are. Now,” he swept his hands out in a grand, wide gesture, “come at me.” 

There wasn’t a hint of hesitation. With an immense bellowing roar that made her ears ring, Syrrass hurled himself forward, slamming into his Father’s chest with such force that even Remi was certain her mate would, at least, be forced back a step but he remained steady, seemingly not budging an inch. With a crude, cruel smile on his face that made Remi’s heart bolt like a startled stallion, he grabbed Syrrass by the scruff of his neck, and flung him backwards, sending him stumbling, nearly falling to the dusty ground before regaining his balance just in time to catch a well-aimed blow to his stomach. 

Saliva poured out of his mouth as he doubled over but he recovered quickly, dancing back a step when his Father aimed to strike his head. Gritting his teeth, a wild snarl on his face, Syrrass lashed out with one powerful leg, slamming his hoof against his Father’s upper thigh but it had no effect. Her mate didn’t even flinch. One massive hand rushed forward, far too fast for Syrrass to catch it, wrapped around his neck and lifted him easily off the ground. Grabbing hold of his Father’s arms, kicking anywhere he could reach, Syrrass audibly gagged as the hold on his throat tightened. Chewing her bottom lip to keep from crying out, knowing that her mate would never break his promise, Remi watched anxiously, hands clenched so tightly that her fingernails left half-moon indents in her palms. 

“Weak.” Her mate snarled, “I would have least thought you, my firstborn son, would be able to provide some sort of challenge but despite all your boasting, all your arrogance, all your pride, you mistook your perception of yourself for reality.” 

With a disgusted sneer, he threw Syrrass away, tossing him to the ground like he was nothing more than a rotted carcass. Coughing, gagging, half-mad rage burning in his red eyes, Syrrass hauled himself, panting, to his feet and, once again, threw himself at his Father, roaring wildly. In response, her mate slammed his balled fist directly into Syrrass cheek. As he recoiled, Remi saw a splatter of blood hit the ground and was assaulted by a terrible combination of arousal from seeing her mate perform such intense acts of power, and nausea at the knowledge that that was her son’s blood. Swallowing back sobs, blinking furiously in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling, she held herself steady, knowing that this fight wouldn’t last much longer. 

Her mate allowed no chance for Syrrass raise again. Stalking over as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, he delivered a hard, cruel kick to his stomach, flipping him over onto his back then brought his hoof down so hard onto his sternum that Remi was certain she heard a faint crack. Syrrass bellowed in either pain or rage, fruitlessly lashing out at his Father, only to be silenced with a hard strike to the jaw. Slumping, motionless, onto the ground, Syrrass’s red eyes lolled listlessly, unfocused in their sockets. Not dead, not unconscious but close. Her mate might’ve broken his jaw in that last kick but he was still alive, and the fight was, obviously, won. 

Stepping back, her mate looked to his second oldest, who flinched back when his Father’s flat stare fell on him, “Get him up.”

“No.” Syrrass gurgled weakly, his voice oddly pitch as though the kick had damaged something in his throat, “We’re not done yet.” 

“Boy.” Her mate said in a tone that sent a ripple of lusting heat rush straight down to her pussy, “Your mother has begged me to spare her life, and that is the only reason you are still able to say those words. You have lost, and now, you will either leave my domain on your own accord or I will have you dragged out.” 

“Kill me, then. I will not suffer this humiliation.” Syrrass spat, blood and saliva pouring out of his mouth. 

Remi’s breath caught in her throat. Before she realized what she was doing, she was standing, stepping forward, only to be stopped when her mate shot her a reproachful look. Blowing out a hard breath through his flared nostrils, he said in response, “No. I will not punish your mother for your own stupidity. Now, leave. Flee from this place, find your own domain and your own broodmare, and hope that your firstborn is not as foolish as you.”

“I will not run.” Syrrass gagged, jerking upwards, shakily getting to his feet. “If I leave, it will be as a corpse!” 

“Then, you will be dragged.” Her mate responded coldly, “Safeguard what little dignity you have left and turn tail now. Save yourself any more humiliation by being forced out by your younger brothers.” 

“Are you not capable of such a thing?” It was meant to be an insult but came out sounding like a whine. “Can you not kill me?”

Her mate cocked his head, giving his son a distasteful look, as though he were a pile of dung found on the forest floor, “It is not a matter of capable or not. It is the matter of I am just barely keeping my temper in check. If forced to drag you out of here, like a rotting carcass, I know not what I would do when I was out of your mother’s sight. It would be far too easy for me to snap your neck when she believes you’ve been delivered safely from my domain.” 

“You would bow to a broodmare?” Syrrass shrieked, as though this was some great fault, “A bitch who’s only purpose is to fuck herself on your cock till she’s heavy with child?” 

“She has given to me a wealth of sons and will give me so many more.” Her mate replied tersely through bared teeth, “For her obedience, for her loyalty, I owe her this, at least.”

Syrrass snorted darkly, “Obedience? Loyalty? She would be fighting you tooth and nail if you hadn’t rotted her mind, turned her into a sow and robbed her of who she once was! The only reason she is so loyal to you is because you poisoned her mind!” 

Her mate looked unimpressed, “And you think she would have acted any differently if it were you and not I? Do you think she would have bowed to you without issue? Enough, cease this useless yapping. You,” he turned back to the second youngest, “get him out now before I do something I will regret.” 

The second youngest nodded jerkily, racing over to his older brother and trying to lead him away, only to be shoved hard. Drawing himself up, sticking out his swelling jaw, Syrrass gave his Father one more loathing stare, then his gaze darted up to Remi, who stared back impassively, grateful that her mate had held to his promise but having already long accepted this ending. Curling his lip into a snarl that would have been frightening if the side of his face wasn’t so badly puffed up, Syrrass turned and started to limp away. 

Throwing back his great, shaggy head, her mate let out a bellowing, echoing roar that made her skull vibrate. Any grief she could have felt at losing her firstborn was wiped away when the blatant, wanting lust came roaring back. Pounding his chest with one huge fist, her mate swung around where he stood, looking over the rest of his sons with a fearsome, brutal gaze. Hurling his arms out wide, as though daring them to try the same trick Syrrass had, he shouted, “Will anyone else step forward or will you continue to hide in the shadows of others, waiting, hoping that someone else will win this victory for you?” 

Dozens of heads dropped, red gazes tumbling down to the floor, no one wanting to catch their Father’s eye out of fear that he’d call them out and they’d suffer the same fate as Syrrass. Practically vibrating in her seat, soaking the smooth rock underneath her, Remi wanted nothing more than her mate to take her into his muscular arms, carry her back to their chambers and fuck her for the rest of the night. Sucking in a sharp inhale when her mate turned to look at her with his intense, unflinching stare, Remi trembled, panting softly then he was holding his hand out to her and she flew down to him before her mind could even register the motion. 

Throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist, she moaned happily when he embraced her, squeezing so tightly that she could hardly breathe. Over his shoulder, she caught one last sight of her son looking over his shoulder at her but couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. Foolish boy should have known better. There was none who could stand against the might of her amazing mate. Shuddering in his hold, burying her face into his coarse fur, the need to breed, to be impregnated with his seed was so strong now that she couldn’t help but to grind her hips against him, mewing softly. 

Suddenly, her back was pressed against the cool, sandy floor. For one blissful moment, her mate’s weight rested on top of her, his warmth bleeding into her skin, then, to her despair, he was moving back, reassuringly smoothing one hand over her flat stomach when she whimpered. Raising his great, shaggy head, he looked over his sons once more, what little warmth there had been in his face draining away, replaced by an icy coldness that made Remi shiver, though for a completely different reason than her sons’, who trembled underneath their Father’s invasive glare. 

“There are 56 of you in here at this moment.” He said quietly, and a tremble raced through the crowd, “I can hear each one of you breathing. I can hear the slightest shuffle. You will all remain exactly where you stand and watch. Burn the image of your mother being impregnated into your minds and know: your eldest brother, strongest and most powerful of all you, has failed, losing you the right to breed with her. You will watch as she screams in ecstasy. You will watch as my seed floods her womb. If anyone of you leave, I will find out who. Anyone who dares move from their spot will suffer the same fate as your elder brother. If you try to hide who left, you will receive the same punishment.” 

None of them showed it but she could sense the rage, the jealously. Paying no mind to it, viewing this as a rather fair punishment, all things considered, Remi turned her attention back to her mate, delighted that there would be no more delays, smiling coquettishly up at him as she spread her legs wider, inviting him to take what was his. There was no hesitation, no foreplay. He was clearly just as impatient as she was. Shifting forward, he lead the hot, hard head of his fully erect cock to her pussy and shoved forward, sinking the entirety of his length inside of her tight, wanting hole. 

Screaming loudly, her back arching, hips straining up off the floor, Remi came, scalding pleasure roaring through her, eyes rolling back in her head, a crazed grin of glee spread across her face as he began to pound into her pussy, sliding his hands to grip hold of her hips, holding her place. Inside her mind was a constant chant of: his cock! His cock! It’s here! It’s here, it’s here, it’s here! Feels so good! Her pussy clamped down on his cock, sucking hard on him as though it never wanted his thick rod of meat to leave. Bucking up in time to meet his thrusts, reaching up to curl her fingers into his coarse fur, Remi squealed, sobbed and mewed, writhing in her mate’s shadow, adoring every inch of him.

“More!” She wailed, “More! Harder! Fill my pussy with your seed!” 

There was a snort from above her, then she was flipped over onto her stomach, hips wrenched up into the air as her mate rammed into her, shoving his beautiful, hot cock so deep inside that it felt like he was entering her womb. Thrusting back against him, squealing softly when he grabbed a handful of her plush ass, and squeezed fondly, Remi could feel herself getting close to orgasm number two – the heat and pressure building up in the bottom of her belly were so intense that she thought she might go mad. Before she got to that point, the speed and tempo of her mate’s thrusts increased, becoming erratic as he snarled out a hard breath. Teeth nipped at her shoulder, sending a cascade of shrieking pleasure coursing through her then, blissfully, his cock swelled up, pushing hard against the walls of her pussy and he was coming, flooding her insides with his delicious jizz. 

The howl that she released when she came, slamming her hips back against him, clamping down hard on his cock to squeeze out every last drop of that precious jizz, was feral, animalistic, in-human. Grabbing her by the waist, her mate easily lifted her up off the ground. While she was still cumming, twitching hard in his hold, he slammed her down into his cock, driving in the entire length, until his large, heavy balls were smooshed against her pussy. Her heavy, full breasts bounced from the intense movement. Drool poured out of the corners of her mouth. Head thrown back, hair flying everywhere, Remi moaned, “Yes! Yes, my love! More! Fuck my pussy! More! More!” 

Blunt teeth nipped at her earlobe, “That’s right. Squeal even more. Let them see you at your most beautiful.” 

Shuddering powerfully at the compliment, Remi could only comply, letting more and more cries slip free as her beautiful mate continued to fuck her, filling her womb up with his seed. It was more than likely that she was pregnant after the first time he came inside but on this occasion, the intent wasn’t just to impregnate her with another child. It was to instill a lesson into his insolent children. One that Remi was more than happy to participate in. Throughout the entire night, her mate fucked her in every position imaginable. Using her ass, her mouth, her hands, thighs, breasts, and feet to get him off. Covering her from head to toe in his jizz, which she happily lapped up at his gentle instruction. 

Occasionally, she would catch the dour, enraged stares of her children, and smile sweetly at them, as though reminding them that they were in this position because they were foolish enough to challenge their Father. As the hours bled by, the atmosphere of the room become more and more tense, though Remi and her mate hardly took notice. They were wrapped up in each other, completely submerged in the want to fuck, to mate. Her children’s jealously meant nothing. This was how things were meant to be. She was his, and only his. If they wanted a broodmare, then they must take one for themselves. While she was happy to relieve their needs, it was foolish, selfish of them to think they could have all of it, everything. 

She wouldn’t have known but by the time her mate finally finished, the sun was setting, sending majestic hues of red and gold streaking across the steadily deepening sky. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat and his jizz, Remi shivered as he slid his steadily softening cock out, then leaned down to gather her up in his arms. 

“I believe a nice, long, warm bath is the perfect reward for being so good tonight.” He breathed into her ear. 

“Take it with me?” She mumbled, melting into his hold. 

“Of course, my mate. As for the rest of you,” he addressed the sullen, glaring crowd, “let this be a lesson to all of you. Leave, now. Go about whatever business you which to undertake. If someone of you want to leave my domain, and wander out into the cruel world to find a broodmare of your own, feel free. I will make no attempt to stop you. Just know, the moment you step out of my shadow, you will be seen as a rival if you try to return. I assume that all of you know what that means.” 

From their silence, it was clear they did. Turning sharply, her mate carried her out of the makeshift arena, leaving behind a crowd of frustrated, jealous children. Remi glanced at them over her shoulder, wondered which of them had failed to learn their lesson and would follow in Syrrass footsteps. Brushing those thoughts away with a careless shrug, she decided it didn’t matter. The result would always be the same. No one could defeat her mate, no one could claim her, take her from him. To think otherwise was immense folly, and next time, she wouldn’t interfere. Syrrass was a special case. Her other children wouldn’t be given the same consideration, not when they were threatening to upturn the peace of being her mate’s bitch.


	5. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title mentions, this is just an alternate ending!

Remi’s mouth hung open in naked shock. A sharp exhale of breath was frozen in the middle of her throat. 

Her mate, whom she had been so certain would win, would claim his victory over his insolent firstborn, lay bleeding, grasping at his side, teeth clenched into a pained snarl, foam coating the curled lips. Standing over him, chest heaving with exertion, sweat dampening his fur, a great bright stain of red on both his clenched hands – not his blood, he hadn’t shed a drop in the fight, Syrrass reared back one leg and gave his Father’s head a powerful kick, sending a spray of blood splattering across the dusty ground. Bringing the same foot down onto his Father’s back, crushing him down onto the dusty floor, he threw back his shaggy head, and let loose a powerful roar that echoed throughout the chamber. In response, his brothers bellowed as loud as they could, pounding their chests, stomping their hooved feet. 

Victory was secured. Her mate…had been defeated. Remi stared blankly at him for a few moments, not really feeling much of anything as the blood poured around his surely shattered jaw, then her gaze steadily rose to Syrrass, her beautiful, incredible firstborn. She hadn’t thought he stood a chance, that there was no way he could stand against his obviously more powerful, stronger, faster, more mature Father, yet here he was, roaring out his victory, hoof planted so firmly in the center of his back that he couldn’t hardly move, having defeated him, having won the right to her. Remi could feel heat stirring in the base of her belly. Her heart began to race, skipping a beat when Syrrass turned that fearsome gaze up at her, a massive grin appearing when he caught sight of the face she was making. Heat flooded into her cheeks when their eyes heat. A wild burst of heat pulsed in the base of her belly as her womb cried out to him, cried out for his seed. 

“The bastard has lost!” Syrrass roared, “Take him away! Imprison him in the deepest, darkest pits of this hell! Chain him, bind him, make it so he cannot move an inch!” 

“We’re not going to kill him?” One of his brothers asked in surprise as several of them moved forward to do as they were told, stepping lightly around their downed, panting Father, their faces twisted into similar expressions of disgust. A daring few danced closer, giving his side, his legs hard kicks, knowing that now, there would be no repercussion. 

“Oh no, I am not kind enough to allow him such an end. He would not have done the same for me.” Syrrass turned that huge grin, now tinged with a heat of cruelness, down onto his Father, “I have something far better in mind. A punishment that I think all of you will be most fond of. For now, take him. Be careful! Even as a wounded, pitiful beast, he could still bash your skulls in.” 

With their instructions and a warning imparted, several of her sons grabbed their Father, careful of his fists and feet, and dragged him out, leaving behind a thick trail of blood. Remi’s gaze didn’t even flicker his way. He might as well be a corpse now. Insignificant in comparison to the beautiful beast that had taken him down. All of her attention was focused solely on Syrrass. He’d been but a warrior when he stepped into the arena. Now, as he stalked towards her, swaggering with pride and confidence, he had ascended to the God-like status of his Father. No, even higher, somewhere beyond a God, more powerful, more mighty, more beautiful than any God could dare hope to be. Breathing shallowly, her throat dry, Remi reached out to him with a trembling hand when he was close enough. 

Dropping to one knee, he made as though he was going to say something but stopped short when she threw her arms around his broad, furry neck. Kissing everywhere, puffing out hard breaths that ruffled his fur, she whispered, “My beautiful boy, my gorgeous mate.” 

She felt a ripple travel through his muscles then, she was seized in his arms, raised up off the throne and crushed to his muscular chest. Giggling, adoring his warmth, delighting in his scent, pleasure and pressure building up deep inside her, she pressed her cheek to his, “Forgive this foolish bitch for doubting you.” 

“It’s alright. It is better than you did as it fooled Father into thinking I was no match for him. Besides, it is not as though I can fault you.” He murmured, stroking her long hair, weaving his fingers through the silky strands. 

Gathering her up into his arms, he slowly stood, turned to his brothers, who had all gathered around underneath the throne, looking excitedly, anxiously up at him. In their eyes, she could see a guarded, cautious curiosity: what would he do? Hold true to his word and allow all of his brothers to mate with her or would he claim her as his own, take the stance of his Father and challenge anyone who dared oppose him? Looking them over, she wondered if any of them were brave enough. After that incredible show of force, would any of them even dare think of standing against him, of challenging him? No, she knew they wouldn’t. Only Syrrass, the firstborn, inheritor of all his Father’s strength and power, could’ve stand a chance against him. His brothers, while strong, were nothing in comparison. 

She did not long to mate with any of them, nor to bare any of their children, these pilot fish clinging desperately to their brother’s strength, pathetically feeding off the victory he earned but if he deemed it so, she would. She would do anything he asked of her, even if it meant bringing subpar children into this world. 

Stepping down from the throne, walking into the crowd of his brothers, Syrrass roared victoriously, “We have triumphed here today, my kin! For too long, the tyrant we were forced to call Father kept us from our birthright, from claiming who has been and will always be ours! Today, we take the one he has so long withheld, who he has greedily consumed while throwing us the scraps! Today, we bring our own children into this world with the bitch that was always meant to be ours!” 

Remi’s heart soared as her children let out a massive, bellowing cry; pounding their chests, stomping their feet, shaggy fur ruffling as they shook their great heads. Their excitement was infectious. It bleed into her, quickening the pace of her heart until it was a fluttering bird inside her chest. Gripping more tightly onto Syrrass’s fur, a huge smile on her face, panting breathlessly, she laughed as they roared. The smile on her face faded a little, replaced by a slight pout, when Syrrass lowered her down to her feet. Two strong, calloused fingers hooked around the many necklaces her previous mate had given her, and pulled down, easily snapping the leather chords. 

“You are no longer bond to him.” He said quietly, throwing the destroyed necklaces to the ground, “You are ours.” 

“I am yours.” Remi whispered happily, rushing forward to press a kiss onto Syrrass’s snort. “Fill me with your seed. Impregnate me, make heavy with your children.” 

“Do you hear, my kin?” Syrrass called to his brothers, “Do you hear her words?”

“We hear!” His brothers cried back. Many of them were already supporting erections, while others were quickly getting there. Their lusty eyes burned into her but she was unable to look away from Syrrass’s face. 

“Everyone will have the right to mate!” Syrrass declared, “No more of this stupidity of wasting our precious seed in the name of relieving our urges. However,” the cry that rose was abruptly cut off by that harsh word, “let it be known: you will mate with her after I do. As the victor in this fight, as the one who fought to gain this right, this is the one and only rule I will set forth.”

Silence from his brothers. Remi bit back a giggle. Well, well, strong and clever! She should’ve known. Of course he would allow his brothers to mate with her. To not do so was just asking for riots and mayhem. There was no doubt in her mind…it would be a bloodbath. Syrrass would not hold back if any of his brothers made to challenge him. No, this was the smartest path for him to take. It kept the peace, allowed his brothers to have what they wanted but, at the same time, it gave him the biggest chance to get her pregnant. By implementing this rule that he always got to go first, he was practically assuring that she would constantly be carrying his children. Of course, there was a chance that his seed wouldn’t take hold and she would become pregnant one of his brother’s children. That little chance right there was what was keeping an uproar from slamming into the walls of the cavern. 

Her sons knew that they stood no chance against him. They knew that he could easily claim her for himself and let them wallow in the want and jealously. Yet, he was allowing them to breed with her, just without the assurance that they’d actually be able to get her pregnant. It was too good of a deal for them to go against. Slowly, all of her sons nodded – first hesitantly, then with growing firmness as the goodness of this arrangement dawned on them. Yes, there would always be a chance that it would be their child, and they got to breed with her nonetheless so there was no point in raising a fuss over this new arrangement. 

Syrrass, seemingly pleased with his brother’s response, offered a wide, cocky grin, “Well, then. Now that the tyrant has been removed, shall we celebrate our victory? Shall we put another child in this bitch’s belly?” 

This time, the roar that her sons let loose was so incredibly loud that Remi’s ears started to ring. Still, she couldn’t get the smile off her face, though she was starting to get a little impatient. All of this was fun, but she wanted Syrrass to follow through with his words. Tugging lightly on his arm, she squeaked when he swooped down, gathered her up once more in his embrace then cried out to his brothers, “Let us claim the mating chambers for ourselves!” 

Followed by the shouted responses of his brothers, Syrrass marched off with great importance, heading towards the chambers she and her previous mate used to share. Something about the thought of Syrrass claiming her as she laid on the bed that her previous mate had fucked her on so many times sent an excitement shudder racing through her. Curling close to his chest, hardly able to stand how much she wanted his cock, whimpering softly against his fur. Thankfully, the precession up to the bedroom didn’t take long. Her sons poured into the room that was once only for her and her former mate, plopping down onto the floor, the side of the bed, anywhere there was room for them, all their attention turned towards Syrrass, impatiently waiting for him to get started so that they could have their turn. 

Syrrass lowered her down onto the bed, his hot breath puffing over her sensitive skin, making her shiver. Gasping softly when he slipped between her legs, pushing them open with his immense form, Remi whispered breathlessly, “Don’t tease me. I can’t wait any longer.” 

“Will you fly down to his side when we’re done?” Syrrass asked, his voice low, barely audible over the din his brothers were making. 

“Who’s?” Remi asked distractedly, having caught sight of his erect cock. Hungrily licking her lips, knowing what it felt like in her ass, her mouth, between her breasts and in her hands, but not her pussy, Remi was desperate to know. Nothing else mattered. She wanted his cock inside of him, now. 

Syrrass snorted in amusement, “That is a good enough answer for me. Brace yourself, Mother…no, that’s not the right word anymore, is it? Brace yourself, my mate.” 

She could’ve cum the moment those words were out of her mouth. It was only by her own willpower, her own want to cum while he was inside of her that she hung on. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sniffling softly, she threw her arms around his neck once more, panting out a hard, excited breath when she felt the head of his cock finally brushing against her pussy. Without word or warning, just a grunt, he thrust forward, sinking his entire length into her, not stopping until his heavy balls pressed against her. A loud, keening scream ripped its way out of her lungs. Bucking wildly, head thrown back, hair flying everywhere, she came. Somewhere in the distance, over the buzzing filling her head, she could hear him roaring. 

Then, he was moving. Grasping tightly onto her hips, pounding into her with a viciousness that made stars exploded in front of her eyes. Bouncing up and down atop the fur pelt, every inch of her body burning with manic pleasure, Remi could hardly get sound out. The sensation of his cock, her beloved firstborn’s, her new mate’s cock inside of her was so powerful, so intense that she was rendered mute. Her previous mate’s cock…was nothing in comparison to this. The heat, the intensity, how ferociously he ground against her, how he seemed to know, instinctively, where her most sensitive spots were and exploited them until she felt like she might never stop cumming – it showed…it truly showed just how much more magnificent he was in comparison to his Father. 

Her previous mate…was a weakling in comparison. 

“Does it feel good, my bitch?” Syrrass moaned, rolling his hips, rubbing against her pulsing, overstimulated insides. 

Remi, who was on what felt like orgasm number five, could only nodded frantically. Laughing huskily, Syrrass slid one hand up from her hips to begin playing with her heavy breasts. When he gave one of her nipples a hard twist, she squealed, finally finding her voice. From that one noise came a flood of sobs, wails, whimpers and mews, all of them singing praises to her glorious newborn, to her wonderful new mate. She cried out to him repeatedly, begging him to go harder, to fuck her more, too fill her belly up with his seed but all she received in response was a lopsided smile. 

“In due time.” He panted, “I’ve been waiting years for this, and I plan to have my fill of you. Or do you have some complaint?” 

“No,” Remi whispered, awestruck, “please, use me. Use me as you see fit! Fuck this bitch as you like!” 

“Good bitch.” Syrrass cooed, “Now, let’s really make you squeal.” 

Flipping her over onto her stomach, Syrrass grabbed a handful of her hair, wrenching her head back as he pounded steadily into her pussy. The new position found him finding brand new spots to exploit, and Remi was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her. She howled, wailed, and whimpered, shoving back against him, wanting to drive his cock in deeper, wanting to feel him all the way up into her womb, wanting him to claim every inch of her insides and beyond. She desperately wanted him to cum, to impregnate her but if he wished to spend hours doing nothing but this, fucking her repeatedly, driving her to orgasm again and again with his cock shoved deep inside, then she would make no complaint. 

True to his word, Syrrass fucked her for what had to be hours. She was pushed, arranged into every arrangement possible, though it seemed he enjoyed watching her ride him most of all since that was the position that remained the longest in. Somehow, despite the exertion, she never found herself exhausted. Rather, as it continued on, she felt invigorated. Here was a beast that needed all of her attention, who could go for hours without tiring, and she was more than happy to give him all that she had. The more he fucked her, the more energetic she felt. At some point, her thoughts slid away from breeding, from being impregnated, and focused solely on him, on his cock, on how good he made her feel. Not that it changed much, other than her getting more into it. 

His brothers’, however, were visibly unhappy. During the few moments she found her eyes wandering too them, she saw them watching sullenly, clearly impatient and unhappy that they were being able to wait so long. A small smile touched her face whenever she caught their pouts. If only they were strong enough, brave enough to take on their Father, then they would be in Syrrass place but no, all of them were weak, and the weak must watch while the strong enjoy all the spoils. They were lucky, the cowardly children that they were, that Syrrass was a gracious enough, kind enough brother to even allow them the opportunity to mate with her. Not that her womb would accept their inferior seeds. 

No, her womb was meant only for the strong, and there was none stronger than Syrrass. Her other sons could try their best but they might as well be wasting their seed in her ass or mouth. Oh, how she loved them, though, and their determination, at least. Poor children, they would never know the glory, the satisfaction of siring a child with her. That honor would go to Syrrass, and Syrrass alone. 

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the pace of Syrrass’s thrusting became erratic. He started to pant heavily, a glaze coming over his fierce red eyes. Quickly catching onto what was coming, on what was finally happening, Remi clamped down hard onto his cock, rocking her hips, grinding his huge, wonderful cock against her squeezing insides until, blissfully, Syrrass reared back his head, let out a snarling, guttural roar and came. For a moment, the whole world went white. She could feel the heat pouring into her, could feel his seed entering her, and was so overwhelmed by the joy, the rapturous sensation that everything blinked out, as though there existed nothing else but his cock, his seed, his warmth. 

She sucked in a breath, and everything came rushing back in. Sobbing loudly, slowly rolling her hips, encouraging his seed down further, deeper into her, she looked up to him as he hovered over her, panting, sweat clumping his fur and whispered, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “May your firstborn grow healthy and strong.” 

Syrrass snorted, as though to say that was obvious. Sliding back, stroking her cheek when she let out a quiet whimper of disappointment when his cock slipped free from her pussy, he said, “My brothers! The reign of our tyrannical Father has finally ended! Now, I offer you a choice: fuck this bitch where she lies or,” a cruel grin appeared on Syrrass’s face, “perform in front of an audience.” 

Curious murmuring erupted. His brothers looked at each other, confused, then back to their leader, waiting for him to continue. 

Sweeping out his arms, Syrrass said, “I mentioned a punishment for the tyrannical beast we were forced to call Father. It is one I will need your help with. What is it, you may ask? It is to fuck the broodmare he once claimed as his own in front of his very eyes. Brothers, what say you to chaining our bastard of a Father to a wall and forcing him to watch as his bitch is fucked by his own sons?” 

There came an immediate blasting roar of approval. Without waiting for further instructions, many of her sons jumped to their feet, crazed excitement dancing in their red eyes and rushed out of the chambers, clearly heading down to wherever their Father was being kept. Laughing at their enthusiasm, Syrrass called after them, “Make haste! Bring the bastard here! We will chain him in the very room he impregnated her in!” 

Remi sat up in bed, impassively watching her sons run about in a frenzy. Poor foolish children. Were they truly so easily lead? While she had no doubt that one of Syrrass intentions was to rub how much his Father had lost, it was all the more obvious just what he was doing. This delay in allowing his brothers to mate with her was another assurance that she would become pregnant with his child. Glancing up at him, a ghost of a smile on her face, she wondered when had he become so clever, that he could so easily manipulate and sway his brothers without them ever seeming to notice. 

Lightly shrugging her shoulders, figuring it didn’t matter, Remi placed her hands flat over her belly. Well, it all worked out, after all. She didn’t want the child of anyone else growing in her womb, so it was for the best that Syrrass manipulated things so that never happened. Yawning slightly, exhaustion creeping in, Remi laid down to gather her strength while everything else was arranged. There were many sons waiting to fuck her. She needed to be ready to satisfy all of them. 

-

Truthfully, she had been expecting…some kind of negative reaction to being fucked by her sons in front of her former mate but there were none. He was dragged in, quickly chained, more heavily than what was probably necessary and once they were sure there was no way he could break loose, her other sons were finally able to mate with her. Remi accepted them all with a smile, tugging them close, wrapping her legs around their broad waists and moaned, as was appropriate, when they shoved their hard, twitching lengths inside. There was no denying that it felt good, and a great many of them did give her multiple orgasms but none of them could match Syrrass. 

Thankfully, none seemed to notice that little fact. All of them were entirely too focused on the feeling of finally being inside her pussy. She imagined that it must feel the same for them as it did when she had Syrrass inside her for the first time. It was easy enough to get through their ranks. None of them lasted as long as Syrrass, and ones who weren’t satisfied the first time around were encouraged to come back for another go once everyone else had had their turn. Some, however, couldn’t wait that long. With the eldest of the children going first, the younger ones stepped forward defiantly, claiming her mouth, hands, feet, ass and breasts. 

As her sons plowed into her pussy, pumping mindlessly until their seed came flooding out, Remi entertained the others by sucking them playfully, dragging her tongue up and down their thick lengths, falling back into that enjoyment of simply giving her beautiful children pleasure. She squealed, moan and trilled, all to get them riled up even more, and begged them to be rougher, to fuck her harder, to really make her feel the domination of their cocks, which they were more than happy to do. 

All the while, her previous mate watched silently. His red eyes betrayed nothing. There was no expression on his face. He seemed entirely unmoved, much to the chagrin of his children. They tried to get some kind of reaction out of him. One of her sons plucked her straight off the bed, carried her over to her previous mate and plopped down right in front of him, grinning sadistically into his face as he held her in his lap, thrusting up into her sopping wet pussy and fucked her right in front of him. Still, there was no reaction. He stared right at them, watching the scene without a hint of anger or disgust. 

Other attempts made by her children were met with the same response. They tried shoving her face into his crotch as she was fucked from behind. They dangled her in front of him, her stuffed pussy hanging directly in front of his snout so that he could smell her. When one was finished cumming inside her, they pulled her legs apart, showing him the cum leaking out. Nothing. Not even so much as a flinch. Eventually, with angry snorts, they gave up, turning all of their attention back to her. After that, the orgy was uneventful. Other than her pussy being used, it wasn’t much different from all those nights she spent entertaining her sons. 

By the end, she was covered in cum, exhausted but also incredibly happy. Not just because the night had been filled with delicious mating, though that was a big reason. No, the reason she was so happy…she could feel it. She could feel that she was impregnated. It was an instinct, something purely animalistic. In her belly, Syrrass’s child was already beginning to grow. In no time at all, her belly would be full and round, then she would be bringing Syrrass’s firstborn into the world. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. It felt so right, so incredibly right. She was the one who brought Syrrass into the world, now she would give birth to his firstborn. 

Reclining back onto the bed, moaning happily, she whispered, “Will one of my beautiful boys carry me down to the bath?” 

“I will.” Syrrass replied, not to her surprise. 

Gathering her messy self up into his arms, Remi cast one glance at her previous mate. He was now a stranger to her. A weakling in the skin of a beast she once revered. His red eyes stared back, unblinking, unflinching. Turning away, grateful that he, at least, had blessed her with someone so much better than he, wishing that he’d do something more than just sit there, Remi curled closer to Syrrass’s chest. 

“Your son is in my belly.” She whispered to him, once they were out of earshot of his brothers. 

“Good.” Syrrass said warmly, “He will be the first of many. Are you certain its mine?” 

She nodded, “There is no doubt in my mind. Only your seed is potent enough for my womb to accept. I will take no less.” 

“Are you happy, my mate?” Syrrass said, and Remi’s heart soared. 

“Oh yes,” Remi replied, snuggling even closer, “I am. I cannot wait to bring your child into this world.” 

-

Not long after, the first of Syrrass child let loose his first bellowing, shrieking cry. Hurling his tiny fists everywhere, looking about at the new strange world indignantly, as though he longed for nothing more than to be back in his Mother’s womb, he was a beauty, and even at a young age, looked almost exactly like Syrrass. Smiling proudly, cradling his newly born son in his arms, Syrrass looked him over for several moments, taking in his tiny limbs, small cloven feet and bright red eyes. Nodding appreciatively, Syrrass laughed in delight. 

“Yes, a fine firstborn! Tell me,” he playfully asked Remi, “will you name him?” 

“If you wish me too.” Remi replied placidly, already beginning to feel the gnawing, instinctual need to be impregnated bubbling up from somewhere deep inside her. Smiling invitingly, she began to push the covers away, meaning to tempt Syrrass with the sight of her pussy when he, to her surprise, stood, and strode over to where his Father sat, chained to the wall. Pouting but figuring it was only right that her previous mate be shown his grandson, and wondering if this, finally, would get some kind of reaction out of him, Remi watched quietly as Syrrass, with mock pride, showed the child to the silent beast. 

“The first of my children born from the broodmare who used to be yours.” Syrrass snarled, “There will be many more, and I will have you watch as each one is pushed out of her.” 

Her previous mate stared silently at Syrrass for several long moments then, to Remi’s shock, his lips began to curl into a deviant, cold smile. Leaning forward, bringing his face close to his son’s, her mate glanced down at the child in Syrrass’s arms, then said in a low, hard voice, “All firstborns are bastards who think they’re owed the entire world. Mark my words, boy. This one will grow, and view the world same as you did. He’ll look at the bitch behind you and want her. He’ll look at her and think ‘she’s mine. I have the right to her. She’s meant for me’. He’ll stand against you, just as you did.” 

He leaned in even more closer, his breath ruffling Syrrass’s fur, “Firstborns will always try to take their Father’s place. If fate plays out the same way it did here, you might find yourself in my position. I wouldn’t be so jubilant, boy.” 

With those words delivered, her previous mate leaned forward even further, almost as though he was intending to nuzzle his newly born grandson then flung himself backwards, slamming the back of his head into the wall with such vicious strength that the rock cracked. At the huge noise the impact produced, the baby began to howl. Dropping back down again, giving Remi a glance of a bright red splotch of red, he repeated the motion, smashing his head against the rock. Then again, and again, and again until finally, with a rattling breath, he went still, the light fading from his eyes as he slumped forward. 

“Heed my words, boy.” Her previous mate said in a weird strangled, reedy voice, “That child you hold so proudly will be your downfall.” 

One more rattling breath then her previous mate ceased to draw breath. Remi stared, shocked. A tiny yelped wrenched its way out of her when her newly born child was thrust back into her arms. Gawking up at Syrrass, seeing nothing but anger on his face, she made to say something, only to be interrupted when he started calling to his brothers to clean up the mess his Father had left. Soothing the screaming child, Remi stared into his vibrant eyes, and realized there was some truth in what her previous mate had said. 

This newborn child’s gaze…it was so much like Syrrass when he was first brought into the world.


End file.
